


Dead Inside

by chocobi6



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Clint Barton, Angst and Tragedy, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Depression, Feelings, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Pietro Maximoff, Romance, Sad, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobi6/pseuds/chocobi6
Summary: Clint est mort intérieurement. Il a tout perdu, on lui a arraché sa vie toute entière. Sa femme l'a quitté, il n'a plus le droit de voir ses enfants, il est seul. Seul dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse, entouré de cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool. Pietro veut l'aider, il veut lui prouver que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Mais Clint a-t-il envie d'être sauvé?





	Dead Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skayt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/gifts).



> \- He is alone. He is dead inside. He doesn't think that someone can actually care about him. -
> 
> (Il est seul. Il est mort intérieurement. Il ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse vraiment tenir à lui.)
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas, les Avengers non plus (ce qui est bien dommage, m'enfin)
> 
> Rating : T
> 
> Pairing : HawkSilver
> 
> Avertissement : Relation H/H
> 
> /!\ Cet OS traite des sujets de l'alcoolisme, de la dépression et évoque des envies suicidaires /!\
> 
> Hello ! Je reviens avec un nouveau OS qui me tient vraiment à cœur. Les sujets traités sont durs mais malheureusement, beaucoup de personnes sont dans un tel état de désespoir, partout dans le monde. Alors ça peut paraître débile, dit comme ça, mais soutenez vos proches et faites vous aider si vous n'allez pas bien!
> 
> Je dédie cette histoire à Skayt à qui j'avais promis un Hurt!Clint. J'espère qu'il te plaira !
> 
> Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les probables fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de bêta donc... je me corrige toute seule ! Et désolée pour la longueur de l'OS également, j'espère que ça ne vous fera pas fuir ahah!
> 
> Sur ce, très bonne lecture à tous !

**Dead inside**

_Désolée, Clint. Tu n'es pas apte à t'en occuper. Tu... Tu bois trop. Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas le choix, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas que nos enfants voient leur père comme ça._

Les paroles de Laura tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Deux mois. Cela faisait deux mois que Clint n'avait pas vu ses enfants et sa femme. Son ex-femme. Elle l'avait quitté, elle avait trouvé des prétextes ridicules et l'avait mis à la porte sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Au fond, elle s'en fichait complètement de son état.

Clint était perdu. Dans sa chambre d'hôtel miteuse et bien trop lugubre à son goût, étendu de tout son long sur la couverture rêche de son lit temporaire, il ne cessait de penser à ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Il était seul, complètement seul. Il aurait pu rejoindre les Avengers, voire même s'installer à la Tour mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre leurs ''désolé, Clint'' ni même de voir leurs moues d'empathie. Il n'avait envie de rien, finalement.

Peut-être que Laura avait raison. Peut-être qu'il buvait trop. Avait-elle pensé qu'en le quittant et l'empêchant de voir les enfants il allait arrêter ? Ça n'avait fait qu'empirer, bien entendu. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir un problème, Tony Stark buvait, lui-aussi, et personne ne lui disait rien.

Il n'était même pas alcoolique. Ni même dépressif. Il n'avait aucun problème, tout allait parfaitement bien. _N'est-ce pas ?_

Natasha avait essayé de le joindre à plusieurs reprises mais il n'avait jamais répondu. Il avait fini par éteindre son téléphone et l'avait jeté contre le mur avec colère. Clint ne voulait parler à personne, il ne voulait voir personne, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Tranquille, lui et ses bouteilles d'alcool.

Il fut soudainement pris d'un fou-rire incontrôlable. C'est tout ce que Laura avait pu trouver ? Les quelques bières qu'il buvait de temps à autre étaient donc la raison de leur séparation ? Il espérait qu'elle n'avait rien dit à leurs enfants, ou bien qu'elle avait trouvé autre chose. Elle le détestait déjà, inutile de les impliquer eux-aussi dans cette histoire pour le moins ridicule.

_Tu dois choisir, Clint. C'est eux ou c'est nous. J'en ai marre de t'attendre, marre de te voir partir en mission et de te revoir des mois plus tard. Les Avengers ne sont pas ta vie. Ta vie est ici, avec moi et les enfants._

Il se souvenait de chaque parole de la femme qu'il avait jadis épousé. Chacune d'entre elle. Devait-il choisir ? Aurait-il dû choisir ? Il avait refusé de le faire. Il aimait sa femme, il aimait ses enfants et il aimait les Avengers. Le monde avait besoin de lui, après tout.

Mais au final, en ne faisant pas de choix, il avait tout perdu. Sa famille, tout d'abord, et puis les Avengers aussi en décidant de ne plus les voir.

Ils lui manquaient, d'une certaine façon. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais oui, ils lui manquaient. Il savait qu'il finirait par revenir, il avait besoin d'eux et ils avaient besoin de lui. Il n'avait pas encore décidé du moment où il déciderait de se pointer à la Tour, un sourire sur le visage et son arc à la main.

L'archer avait besoin de temps. Il en avait cruellement besoin mais il était conscient de ne pas pouvoir continuer à mener une vie pareille. S'il continuait, il ne verrait plus ses enfants. Laura avait tout fait pour les éloigner de lui. La procédure de divorce était enclenchée et il n'avait plus qu'à attendre de passer au tribunal, ce serait alors définitif. Laura appartiendrait au passé. Il comptait bien se battre pour ses enfants, cela dit. Il ne la laisserait pas les éloigner de lui, il voulait continuer à les voir, les prendre dans ses bras et sentir leur présence rassurante. Ça lui ferait sûrement du bien de pouvoir leur parler, de les avoir au téléphone, de les rassurer et de leur dire que tout allait bien.

Malheureusement, tout n'allait pas bien.

Il sortait quelques fois de l'hôtel pour s'acheter de l'alcool et quelque chose à grignoter, il finissait toujours par rentrer directement et ne s'attardait pas à l'extérieur. Il avait peur de croiser quelqu'un, il avait peur de ce qu'il était devenu.

Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Clint était pâle, ses joues étaient creusées, il avait besoin de se raser depuis un moment déjà et des cernes violettes marquaient ses yeux. Il n'était pas beau à voir.

Il s'en fichait complètement. Ses bouteilles lui suffisaient, le reste importait peu.

Parfois, il se recroquevillait dans un coin de la pièce et il pleurait en silence, le liquide contenu dans la bouteille tressautant au rythme de ses sanglots. Au bout d'un moment, il se calmait, se relevait et partait se rallonger sur le lit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Tony avait dû le localiser grâce à Jarvis mais personne n'était encore venu l'importuner. Natasha avait dû continuer ses appels incessants mais il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Elle allait lui demander des explications, elle serait déjà au courant pour le divorce et il ne ressentait définitivement pas l'envie de se confier à qui que ce soit. A quoi bon ? Il était très bien tout seul, il allait s'en remettre.

Clint porta le goulot de la bouteille de whisky à sa bouche et en but une longue gorgée. Sa main tremblait et quelques gouttes tombèrent sur son t-shirt. Il n'y fit même pas attention.

Il posa la bouteille par terre et rejeta sa tête en arrière sur le matelas, il fixa le plafond avec lassitude en étouffant un soupir. Il ne dormait presque plus, il ne prenait pas non plus le temps de s'habiller à part lors de ses rares sorties à la boutique du coin. Il s'en fichait pas mal, comme du reste.

Il attendait une chose : le verdict annoncé au tribunal. Il le connaissait déjà, bien sûr. Ils lui avaient déjà interdit de s'approcher de ses enfants. Ils allaient donner raison à Laura et il n'aurait peut-être même pas la garde pour les week-end. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le séparer de sa progéniture, personne n'en avait le droit. Il avait toujours été un père aimant, il les avait choyé pendant des années et rien ne justifiait un tel éloignement.

Sa vue se brouilla soudainement et Clint serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer. C'était peine perdue. Les larmes commencèrent doucement à couler le long de ses joues, puis dans son cou avant de stopper leur course sur le t-shirt rouge déjà tâché d'alcool de l'archer. Quand est-ce que ce cauchemar allait s'arrêter ?

oOo

Le jour J était arrivé. Clint devait se rendre au tribunal en fin de matinée. Il était réveillé depuis bien longtemps, sa nuit s'étant limitée à une petite heure de sommeil à peine. Il s'extirpa de son lit, il n'avait pas bougé depuis son réveil, se contentant de fixer le mur qui lui faisait face avec des yeux vides de tout espoir.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain, il ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et s'attarda sur l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il avait toujours l'air aussi dévasté. Ses mains se contractèrent contre le verre froid, il serra les dents et fit demi-tour avant d'enfoncer son poing dans la stupide glace qui ne lui apportait que des ennuis.

Il enfila un pantalon et un t-shirt quelconque et s'avança vers le petit frigo situé dans un coin de la pièce. Sa main resta figée sur la poignée, pesant le pour et le contre. Arriver torché au tribunal n'allait certainement pas arranger son cas, il le savait pertinemment. Une seule bière, une seule. Ça n'allait pas lui faire grand mal et il avait besoin de se motiver avant de partir.

Il s'assit à même le sol pour boire et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. Bordel. Il allait revoir Laura, il allait être entouré par un grand nombre de personnes et il savait déjà quelle serait la sentence finale. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi on lui demandait de venir. Ils allaient l'humilier et réduire à néant tous ses espoirs.

Clint passa une main lasse sur son visage et soupira. Il porta une nouvelle fois la bière à ses lèvres avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était vide. Il la jeta sans ménagement dans un coin de la chambre avant de partir précipitamment pour s'empêcher de boire davantage : il aurait tout le loisir de le faire en rentrant.

oOo

Hawkeye arriva à l'heure à la séance, il s'assit sur le siège qui lui était réservé sans un regard pour sa femme. Il n'était pas question de lui accorder un tant soit peu d'intérêt. Il ne désirait pas voir son regard de profonde déception. Clint baissa les yeux sur ses mains et les plaqua contre ses cuisses pour camoufler ses tremblements. Laura ne devait pas savoir, elle ne devait rien remarquer. Il voulait conserver ne serait-ce qu'un peu de dignité face à elle.

La cour s'installa peu à peu dans la salle d'audience, comblant les places vides et augmentant les battements cardiaques du blond. Il inspira et expira doucement, ça allait être long.

Il choisit un point à fixer en face de lui et se concentra dessus, il devait conserver son sang-froid et montrer qu'il était calme et posé, tout à fait apte à s'occuper de ses enfants.

Il n'avait plus le choix et il n'avait certainement plus rien à perdre.

oOo

La bouteille se brisa contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Des éclats de verre volèrent dans la pièce et l'un d'eux vint érafler la joue de l'archer. Il jura et sa colère ne fit qu'augmenter. Son poing vint s'abattre contre le mur, ce dernier trembla mais aucun éboulement ne survint. Clint se dirigea alors vers le lit et entreprit de jeter tout ce qui se trouvait dessus aux quatre coins de la pièce : il avait besoin de se défouler. Après avoir entièrement retourné la chambre, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et jeta un coup d'œil à l'entaille provoquée par la bouteille. Il avança une main tremblante vers sa joue et délogea le verre de la plaie d'un mouvement rapide. La douleur aurait pu le calmer mais ce ne fut pas le cas. L'archer abattit son poing contre le miroir qui vola en éclat. Il allait devoir le rembourser à l'hôtel mais il s'en fichait pas mal.

Après avoir démoli une bonne partie de la pièce, il se laissa glisser le long du mur et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il hurla et éclata en sanglots. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait réussi à contenir jusqu'à son retour à l'hôtel se frayaient un passage hors de lui et le résultat était violent.

_Monsieur Clint Francis Barton, nous sommes dans le devoir de vous refuser la garde de vos enfants Cooper, Lila et Nathaniel jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Madame Laura Barton, vous obtenez la garde exclusive de vos trois enfants. La séance est levée._

Clint pleura et pleura encore. Il pleura jusqu'à ne plus avoir l'énergie de pleurer et il s'endormit à même le sol, au beau milieu des débris de verre.

Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de noyer sa tristesse dans l'alcool.

oOo

Le miroir était brisé désormais, il n'aurait plus à l'affronter chaque jour et c'était mieux ainsi. Au fond, Clint aurait pu remonter la pente, arrêter de boire et faire tout son possible pour ''changer'' afin d'obtenir la garde des enfants. Il aurait pu, possiblement, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Au lieu de ça, il s'enfonça encore et encore dans le désespoir et la tristesse, il continua de boire jusqu'à en vomir et il se laissa dépérir un peu plus chaque jour.

Il ne savait plus pourquoi il continuait de vivre, il ne savait plus pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal. Il savait juste qu'il avait envie de mourir. La mort était peut-être plus douce que la vie, peut-être qu'un avenir radieux l'attendait de l'autre côté. Il n'aurait plus à se battre et il pourrait être en paix. C'était une solution à envisager.

Hawkeye n'avait pas quitté l'hôtel depuis des jours, depuis le tribunal, en fait. Il n'était pas sorti acheter de quoi manger, l'alcool présent dans le frigo suffisait à apaiser sa faim. Il suffisait à l'apaiser tout court. C'était la seule chose qui lui apportait un peu de bonheur, un bonheur fictif et éphémère mais il faisait avec.

Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de se battre, à quoi bon ? Les jours passaient et les visages de ses enfants commençaient doucement à devenir flous dans son esprit. Il ne se rappelait plus de certaines choses, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu.

Et sa femme, sa femme qu'il avait cru aimer. Il ne savait pas si ça avait été vrai un jour. Quel genre d'affection avait-il envers elle ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Dans les derniers temps, ils s'étaient éloignés et il n'avait rien fait pour que ça change, il s'était contenté de la regarder partir un peu plus chaque jour sans jamais rien entreprendre pour la garder près de lui et lui prouver son amour. Il l'avait aimée, au début, mais ce soit disant amour avait dû s'évaporer avec le temps, comme tout le reste.

En se rendant compte de cela, Clint en vint à se demander s'il n'était pas fou. Pourquoi réagir comme ça s'il ne ressentait plus aucun sentiment amoureux envers Laura ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Enfin... ça en avait si on prenait en considération les enfants. Il avait pourtant passé davantage de temps sans les voir auparavant à cause de missions mais l'effet n'était pas le même dans l'état actuel des choses.

Le blond était perdu. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre comment sa vie avait pu se dégrader aussi rapidement sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, rien changer. Il s'engouffrait de plus en plus profondément dans les méandres de l'alcool et son état ne faisait qu'empirer. A trop essayer de simuler son bien-être, il avait fini par se perdre. Restait à savoir si ses mauvaises décisions étaient définitives ou pas.

oOo

Clint avait fini par récupérer son téléphone qui était toujours à la même place sur le sol. Ce dernier était fissuré mais semblait toujours fonctionnel. L'archer le ralluma d'une main tremblante et vit une trentaine d'appels manqués de Natasha avec tout autant de messages vocaux ainsi que des appels de tous les autres membres des Avengers. Aucun ne manquait à l'appel, pas même Steve qui devait pourtant avoir du mal avec les appareils technologiques de la nouvelle génération.

Le blond soupira. Il décida d'écouter les messages vocaux avant de décider si oui ou non il allait rappeler sa meilleure amie.

_Clint, c'est Nat'. Je sais pas ce que tu fais ni où tu es mais tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour ignorer mes appels. Rappelle-moi._

_C'est encore moi. Clint, je... S'il-te-plaît, réponds au téléphone._

_J'ai appris la nouvelle pour Laura, je suis tellement désolée... Tu sais que je suis là si jamais tu veux en parler._

_Clint, bordel, je m'inquiète vraiment ! Si tu ne réponds pas d'ici ce soir, je trace ta position et je viens te chercher que tu le veuilles ou non._

_On s'inquiète tous putain, tu joues à quoi ? Il faut que tu en parles avec nous, tu peux pas rester seul à te morfondre comme ça... Je suis là, tu le sais._

_Tu sais comment je suis quand je m'énerve alors tu ferais bien de répondre. J'ai fini par tracer ta position, je sais où tu es. Quand les autres l'ont appris ils ont voulu venir directement mais je leur ai dit de me laisser faire... Je veux te laisser le temps._

_J'ai décidé de ne pas venir avant que tu ne répondes... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé d'en parler ou quoi que ce soit et … je sais que c'est dur mais tu vas t'en sortir, je te laisserai pas tomber. Jamais._

Il y avait plusieurs autres messages comme ça. Tous voulaient à peu près dire la même chose. Black Widow s'inquiétait et le faisait savoir. Clint décida de la rappeler, au moins pour la rassurer. Il hésita avant de cliquer sur le bouton ''appel'' de son téléphone mais il prit son courage à deux mains et attendit que Natasha décroche. Ce qu'elle fit après la première détonation.

- _CLINT !_

-Nat'.

- _Bordel, Clint ! Tout va bien ?_

L'archer ne sut que répondre à cette question. Non. Ça n'allait certainement pas.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux.

- _Putain... j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Tu aurais pu me répondre avant !_

-J'ai... eu un soucis avec mon téléphone, désolé.

- _Je vais venir te voir._

-Quoi !?

- _Je vais venir. Il faut qu'on en parle. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien et … putain Clint. Je peux pas continuer à m'inquiéter comme ça. Tu es seul et c'est pas bon pour toi. Je peux pas te savoir comme ça..._

Black Widow semblait à bout de nerfs, elle étouffa un sanglot à l'autre bout du fil. Elle se mettait rarement dans un tel état.

-Nat', tout va bien. Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de … temps. Tu comprends ?

- _Tu préfères que quelqu'un d'autre vienne ?_

-Non.

- _Je peux envoyer un autre Avenger à ma place..._

-Natasha, je ne veux voir personne.

Et sur ces paroles, Clint raccrocha avant de laisser le temps à la Veuve noire de répliquer.

Il s'adossa contre le mur et soupira. Il avait vraiment besoin de boire. Il venait de mentir à sa meilleure amie et il craignait qu'elle vienne tout de même. Il ne supporterait pas de voir son regard déçu et attristé quand elle verrait l'état dans lequel il était...

oOo

Le même schéma se répétait chaque jour, inlassablement. Clint se levait, buvait, se recouchait, buvait, et c'était ça toute la journée. Il sortait parfois pour acheter de quoi se nourrir mais c'était rare. Il ne commandait jamais de nourriture à l'hôtel car il avait peur qu'on voit l'état de la chambre et qu'on le jette dehors. Il se demandait comment une telle chose ne s'était pas encore produite étant donné le bruit qu'il avait fait en jetant les bouteilles dans la pièce ou en brisant le miroir. A croire qu'il avait un peu de chance dans son malheur.

Il aurait cru qu'avoir Natasha au téléphone la veille lui remonterait le moral, d'une certaine manière, mais il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi et il avait récupéré une bouteille de vodka dans le frigo à peine s'était-il levé.

L'alcool lui faisait du bien.

Le liquide brûlant qui lui coulait dans la gorge réchauffait son corps. Quand il commençait à être bourré, il se sentait mieux pendant quelques instants avant de sombrer dans la douleur et dans la peine à nouveau.

Il n'avait rien osé dire à Natasha au téléphone, au fond, elle était peut-être déjà au courant. Laura avait dû lui expliquer pourquoi elle l'avait quitté et pourquoi la garde des enfants lui était refusé. Il se détestait. Il était devenu une pauvre loque, sans vie, et il ne cherchait même pas à se reprendre ou à demander de l'aide.

Il méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait. Absolument tout. Le divorce avec sa femme, les enfants qu'il n'avait plus le droit de voir et sa solitude. Il aurait dû réfléchir à tout ça avant, il aurait dû savoir ce qui allait se passer et l'anticiper. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu être aussi stupide.

La souffrance était telle qu'il avait envie de quitter ce monde. Il vomissait sa tristesse et son dégoût dans les toilettes après avoir trop bu, il était horrible. Prendre un flingue et se tirer une balle dans la tête était peut-être la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il commençait sérieusement à l'envisager.

oOo

Quand on frappa à la porte en fin d'après-midi, Clint était recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre, une bouteille à moitié vide entre les mains. Il sursauta et ne sut comment réagir. Si jamais c'était le personnel de l'hôtel, il se ferait renvoyer sur le champ. Il espérait plutôt que ce soit Black Widow, il aurait moins de problèmes. Quoi que … Natasha allait entrer dans une colère noire quand elle allait voir son état. Il préférait de pas y penser.

Il se leva précautionneusement en titubant légèrement et s'approcha de la porte. Il colla son oreille contre celle-ci mais n'entendit rien. Il décida alors de l'entrouvrir juste le temps de voir qui se trouvait à l'entrée de sa chambre d'hôtel.

 _Bordel_.

Ce n'était pas Natasha. Ce n'était pas le personnel non plus. C'était un véritable problème.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, marmonna l'archer qui s'apprêtait à refermer la porte sur le nez de son visiteur.

Ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et en un quart de seconde, il poussa la porte et Clint au passage avant de rentrer dans la pièce et de fermer derrière lui.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! S'exclama le blond en essayant de le repousser dehors.

-Clint... putain.

Hawkeye eut un mouvement de recul, il s'adossa contre le mur et toisa son visiteur.

-Gamin, repars d'où tu viens.

-Certainement pas ! S'insurgea Pietro.

QuickSilver regarda autour de lui, il en eut le souffle coupé. Des éclats de verre partout, des bouteilles d'alcool vides qui s'entassaient, des fringues jetées un peu partout, du sang,...

Il n'avait jamais vu ça de toute sa vie et ça ne lui plaisait guère.

Clint n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enfiler un t-shirt, du sang séché se trouvait sur sa main, il avait des cernes sous les yeux, il tremblait et était pâle comme un linge. Un début de barbe commençait même à arriver. Pietro n'avait jamais vu l'archer dans un tel état. Il ressemblait plus à un cadavre qu'autre chose.

-Putain mais...

-Sors, Pietro, souffla le blond en titubant en direction de la porte. Dis... dis aux autres que je vais bien et laisse-moi seul.

-Mais t'es complètement malade !

Le plus jeune ne savait pas comment réagir, il n'aurait jamais cru trouver Clint comme ça.

-Bon sang ! Je vais certainement pas repartir alors que …

-Alors que quoi ? Vas-y dis-le Pietro !

-Clint, calme-toi, soupira le Vif d'argent en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

L'archer se braqua et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre la porte.

-Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! J'ai besoin de personne !

-Je suis venu pour t'aider, je …

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide, d'accord gamin ? Je vais parfaitement bien ! Alors je sais pas ce qu'on t'a raconté mais tu peux repartir d'où tu viens.

Pietro souffla et se passa une main sur le visage. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

-On m'a envoyé ici, Natasha a pensé que … Enfin... Comme on était assez... proches, tu accepterais ma présence, commença le Vif d'argent d'une voix pas très assurée.

-Et bien Nat' s'est trompée.

Clint contourna Pietro pour partir vers la salle de bain mais ce dernier l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Clint je …

-Lâche-moi !

L'archer s'arracha à la poigne du plus jeune et s'enferma dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Pietro resta planté au milieu de la chambre sans savoir quoi faire. Il n'allait décidément pas partir en laissant Clint dans cet état, il en était hors de question. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il daigne sortir de la pièce où il venait de s'enfermer...

oOo

Après quinze minutes passées dans le plus grand des silences, Hawkeye déverrouilla finalement la porte et partit s'asseoir sur le lit sans un regard pour Pietro. Il avait apparemment enfilé un t-shirt durant le temps passé dans la salle de bain.

Le plus jeune fut assis à ses côtés à peine une seconde plus tard.

-Pas un mot. Je ne peux apparemment pas te virer de force alors si tu restes ne dis rien. Tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir... Un gars dépravé et alcoolique.

Clint détourna le regard pour ne pas avoir à affronter celui de Pietro.

-Je... Tu vas t'en sortir. Je suis là maintenant, ok ? Répondit simplement le Sokovien en esquissant un sourire.

Hawkeye secoua la tête.

-Arrête. Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? Putain Pietro mais j'ai plus rien ! J'ai rien à perdre ! J'ai pas envie qu'on m'aide ! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir.

L'archer se leva brusquement du lit et partit en direction du frigo situé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il attrapa une bouteille qui quitta sa main à peine deux secondes plus tard. Pietro se trouvait derrière lui, la bouteille dans les mains et un regard indescriptible sur le visage.

-Rends-moi ça gamin, j'ai pas envie de jouer, grogna l'archer.

-Je crois que tu as assez bu pour aujourd'hui, l'ancêtre.

-Je crois pas non.

Pietro se recula, la bouteille toujours dans la main. Clint essaya de la lui substituer mais le Vif d'argent était plus rapide.

Le plus âgé se rendit compte que c'était peine perdue, il se contenta donc de prendre une autre bouteille dans le frigo. Pietro la lui pris une nouvelle fois des mains.

-Tu vas continuer longtemps ? S'énerva Hawkeye en le fusillant du regard. Tu crois que ça m'amuse ?

-Clint, je fais ça pour toi, je tiens à toi, souffla le plus jeune en baissant les yeux.

L'archer eut un moment d'hésitation, il le jaugea du regard avant de le plaquer brusquement contre le mur et il profita de la surprise de Pietro pour reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Le Vif d'argent resta quelques secondes sans bouger, il regardait l'archer avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux, complètement impuissant face à la situation.

On lui avait juste demander de passer voir comment il allait, s'il tenait le coup, s'il pouvait rentrer à la Tour... Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec un Clint dépressif et alcoolique qui ne semblait absolument pas vouloir être aidé par qui que ce soit. Il allait avoir bien du mal à le sortir du trou dans lequel il s'était enterré tout seul.

oOo

Clint n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis des heures. Pietro s'était assis sur le lit et l'avait observé boire, boire et boire encore sans pouvoir rien y faire. L'archer ne faisait même pas attention à lui, il agissait comme s'il n'était même pas là. Le plus jeune était à bout de nerfs, il n'avait même pas osé appeler Natasha ou Wanda pour les tenir au courant de la situation. A quoi bon ? Ça n'allait que les inquiéter davantage. Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle comme disait le dicton. Ce n'était apparemment pas toujours véridique.

-Clint... tu devrais arrêter de boire, soupira Pietro en posant une main sur la bouteille que le plus vieux tenait.

Hawkeye le fusilla du regard et pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait que faire de ses remontrances, il porta une nouvelle fois le goulot à sa bouche. QuickSilver souffla et détourna le regard.

-Je sais que je n'ai rien à te dire mais je ne peux pas te regarder foutre ta santé en l'air.

-Alors pars, répondit brutalement Clint.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas.

-Rien ne t'en empêche.

-Tu m'en empêches, souffla Pietro en lui jetant un coup d'œil avant de tourner de nouveau la tête.

Clint ne releva pas. Il soupira, remis le bouchon sur la bouteille et la plaça dans le frigo. Il revint s'installer sur le lit en silence, fixant le mur qui lui faisait face d'un air distrait.

-Tu as peut-être pas envie d'en parler mais je sais que ça te ferait du bien, commença Pietro. Je suis au courant pour Laura et les enfants. Je... Clint, tu es un bon père. Tu vas t'en sortir. Je te le promets. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, sûrement pas demain, mais tu vas t'en sortir parce que tu n'es pas tout seul. Je suis là maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu peux pas tout foutre en l'air comme ça, tu sais très bien que ça ne va rien arranger. T'es un mec bien et il y a plein de gens qui tiennent à toi. Je tiens à toi.

Hawkeye se tourna vers lui et Pietro put apercevoir ses yeux embués de larmes. Ça lui faisait tellement mal de le voir dans cet état. Bordel, Clint ne méritait pas ça.

-Garde ta salive, gamin, souffla Clint en essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à couler d'un geste rageur. Je mérite tout ça. Je le mérite, putain ! Mais je mérite certainement pas ta pitié.

Ce fut au tour de Pietro de sentir ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Comment est-ce que Clint avait pu en arriver là ? Il en était à un point de non-retour atroce, il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire sa souffrance. Et le Vif d'argent était là, totalement impuissant. Il se détestait pour être aussi inutile. Il aurait dû trouver quelque chose pour l'aider, n'importe quoi. Mais au lieu de ça, il le regardait se détériorer et ça faisait mal. Ça faisait affreusement _mal_.

-Arrête! S'exclama soudainement Pietro.

Il bondit hors du lit et vint s'accroupir devant le plus vieux, plongeant son regard dans le sien d'un air déterminé.

-Clint, arrête. Tu mérites rien de tout ça. Personne ne le mérite et toi encore moins. Je pense chaque parole qui sort de ma bouche alors je n'économiserai certainement pas ma salive car je ne fais que dire la vérité. T'es un mec formidable, il y a que toi qui n'en a pas conscience ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je suis venu, hein ? Tu as besoin d'aide, il faut juste que tu le comprennes et l'acceptes. Tu n'es peut-être pas capable de t'en sortir tout seul mais je suis là pour t'aider, je reste et tu ne me feras pas partir.

Hawkeye sentit ses yeux le picoter une nouvelle fois. Il devait rester fort, il ne pouvait pas paraître aussi faible devant Pietro, son comportement était ridicule. Et pourtant les mots qu'il lui disait le touchait en plein cœur. Il s'était senti tellement seul qu'entendre tout ça ravivait une petite étincelle d'espoir en lui. Il avait envie d'y croire, il voulait au moins essayer d'y croire.

Clint essaya de le repousser pour pouvoir reprendre contenance dans la salle de bain mais Pietro ne le laissa pas faire. Il l'incita gentiment à se rasseoir sur le lit et posa ses avant bras sur ses cuisses.

-Tu es nettement plus beau quand tu souris, l'ancêtre, murmura QuickSilver en prenant la main de l'archer dans la sienne.

Hawkeye serra un peu trop fort la main du plus jeune, il n'avait eu aucun contact humain depuis beaucoup trop longtemps et se sentir soutenu de la sorte était totalement inhabituel pour lui.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il fondit subitement en larmes et Pietro se releva vivement pour le prendre dans ses bras. Clint nicha son nez dans le cou du plus jeune et ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un long moment. Le Vif d'argent frottait le dos de l'archer d'un geste rassurant et il attendait patiemment qu'il se calme. Il pouvait rester la nuit comme ça si ça permettait à Clint de se sentir mieux. Il était là et il ne comptait pas le laisser.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit Hawkeye se relâcher entre ses bras et il s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi. Il passa un bras sous ses jambes et ses épaules et l'installa plus convenablement dans le lit. Une nuit de sommeil complète ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il rabattit les couvertures sur le plus âgé et laissa sa main contre sa joue pendant quelques secondes. Lui faire remonter la pente n'allait pas être facile mais il savait qu'il finirait par y arriver. Clint était fort et s'il n'était pas capable de s'en sortir, personne ne pouvait le faire.

oOo

Le lendemain, quand Clint se réveilla, il sentit quelque chose de chaud contre lui. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit et il s'aperçut que Pietro était à moitié avachi sur lui, la tête enfoui dans son t-shirt. L'archer fronça les sourcils et se demanda comment diable ils en étaient arrivé à dormir dans une telle position. Il s'extirpa du lit le plus précautionneusement possible et entreprit de se diriger vers le frigo pour commencer sa beuverie matinale. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il se sentit partir en arrière et il finit étalé de tout son long sur le lit. Pietro se trouvait au-dessus de lui et le regardait d'un air sévère.

-Tu m'expliques ce que tu comptais faire ? Grogna-t-il en ne relâchant pas sa prise sur l'archer.

-Je... hmm j'allais prendre une douche, répondit Clint qui détourna les yeux.

-La salle de bain est dans l'autre direction.

Hawkeye haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte et repoussa le Sokovien pour se relever. Ce dernier le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il verrouille la porte de la salle d'eau derrière lui. Il souffla et se laissa retomber sur le lit, ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile.

Une petite quinzaine de minutes plus tard, l'archer entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Pietro s'était apparemment rendormi pendant qu'il se douchait. Il souffla de soulagement et sortit sur la pointe des pieds, le bon dieu lui donnait une chance d'aller récupérer une bouteille à l'autre bout de la pièce et il n'allait pas la laisser passer.

Il réussit avec brio et il repartit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain aussitôt. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et il ferma les yeux un instant. Voilà qu'il culpabilisait, maintenant. Pietro n'aurait jamais dû venir, il allait devoir user de ruses et de stratagèmes pour boire en cachette et il serait obligé de lui mentir sans cesse. Le plus jeune ne méritait pas ça, il était venu pour lui apporter son aide et Clint la refusait catégoriquement.

L'archer ne voulait pas être aidé, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul, tant pis s'il se sentait mal, s'il était déprimé voire alcoolique, il saurait se débrouiller seul comme il l'avait toujours fait. Les tentatives de Pietro pour l'empêcher de boire se soldaient toutes par un échec : on ne refuse pas la boisson à un alcoolique. Au fond, Clint aurait bien voulu que ce soit aussi facile. Mais ce n'est jamais facile de se débarrasser d'une fichue dépendance et il s'en rendait bien compte, ça se saurait si c'était simple comme bonjour. Vous fumez ? Vous pouvez arrêter tout de suite, pas de problèmes. Vous buvez ? Idem.

 _Non_.

La vie n'était pas comme ça et il fallait s'y faire. Pour l'instant, Hawkeye ne voulait pas arrêter. Encore plus que ça : il ne _pouvait_ pas arrêter. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel besoin au cours de sa vie. C'était irrépressible et vital, il n'osait imaginer son comportement si on le forçait à ne plus boire une goutte d'alcool du jour au lendemain. C'était impensable.

Il aimait bien le gamin, il ne voulait pas le blesser mais il ne pouvait pas non plus baisser sa garde et lui montrer comment il était vraiment, ce qu'il était devenu. Un minable. Il s'en était peut-être rendu compte avec le peu qu'il avait vu et Clint avait honte. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. Il ne s'était pas regardé dans un miroir depuis quelques jours mais il savait de quoi il en retournait. Il ne se supportait plus et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à changer. Il n'avait tout simplement plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Clint n'entendit pas les coups répétés contre la porte.

-Clint ? Tu m'entends ? Si tu ne réponds pas je vais être obligé d'enfoncer la porte !

-N-non ! Tout va bien, répondit le plus vieux d'une voix mal-assurée.

Pietro se formalisa de sa réponse et repartit s'asseoir sur le lit. Il aurait bien voulu aller faire quelques courses mais il avait peur que Clint ne boive en son absence. Le manque de nourriture commençait douloureusement à se faire sentir et après une inspection minutieuse de la chambre, le Sokovien avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait rien de comestible ici. Si ce n'était les bouteilles d'alcool mais il ne les comptait pas dans l'équation.

Pendant ce temps, Hawkeye s'empressait de combler son manque d'alcool. Quand il jugea qu'il avait assez bu, il planqua la bouteille sous le linge sale qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce et il partit rejoindre Pietro.

Ce dernier le regarda d'un air suspicieux quand il passa devant lui et il plissa le nez. Clint empestait l'alcool. Il serra les dents mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il ne voulait pas faire éclater une dispute de si bon matin.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment de silence tendu.

Hawkeye haussa les épaules.

-Et toi ?

Le Sokovien hocha légèrement la tête. Clint l'avait réveillé à plusieurs reprises au cours de la nuit, il avait été très agité et avait possiblement dû faire des cauchemars. Pietro n'avait pas voulu le réveiller et l'avait rassuré comme il avait pu en témoignant de sa présence. Ce stratagème avait dû fonctionner car l'archer s'était calmé à chaque fois.

-Il faudrait qu'on sorte faire des courses, commença prudemment Pietro. Tu n'as plus rien à manger.

-Tu peux y aller, je n'ai pas très envie de sortir, répondit Clint.

-Je veux qu'on y aille ensemble, il faut que tu sortes un peu Clint ! Et puis je ne sais même pas où se trouve le magasin...

-Au coin de la rue à gauche, rétorqua platement Hawkeye qui se tourna vers la fenêtre.

Pietro souffla et se rapprocha de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule.

-Clint, je veux que tu viennes, souffla-t-il.

Il était hors de question qu'il lâche l'affaire, l'archer devait venir un point c'est tout.

Hawkeye ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver de nouveau contre le Sokovien mais s'il continuait, c'était ce qui allait se passer.

-Pietro, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas, n'insiste pas.

-Très bien, alors je reste ici, claqua le plus jeune en repartant s'asseoir sur le lit.

L'archer ne répondit rien. De toute façon Pietro n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps avec le ventre vide et il ne céderait pas à ses propositions. Il savait qui allait être le gagnant de leur petit jeu et ça n'allait certainement pas être le Sokovien.

-Il y a bien un service de chambre de toute façon ? Alors tu as raison, inutile d'aller chercher à manger dehors, lança ensuite Pietro qui afficha un petit sourire suffisant au coin des lèvres.

Dos à lui, Clint serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre, il avait peut-être sous-estimé les capacités du plus jeune. Il allait s'en mordre les doigts.

oOo

-Bonjour monsieur... Barton ? Supposa l'employé de l'hôtel qui amenait la nourriture commandée plus tôt par Pietro dans leur chambre.

-Maximoff, rectifia le Sokovien en souriant.

-Oh. Je vois, sourit l'employé.

Pietro régla la note et ferma la porte derrière le jeune homme.

-Je crois qu'il m'a pris pour ton petit-ami ou un truc du genre, rit le Vif d'argent qui se tourna vers Clint.

Hawkeye lui adressa un maigre sourire, la tentative de Pietro pour lui remonter un peu le moral avait lamentablement échouée.

-Bon... à table !

L'archer se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre en ignorant passablement le plus jeune qui le fixait avec de grands yeux.

-Clint... viens manger, le pria le Sokovien en se rapprochant de lui.

-Pas faim, répondit celui-ci en poussant calmement la main qui était venue se poser sur son épaule.

Pietro soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qui a dit que je te laissais le choix ?

L'archer n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le Vif d'argent l'attrapa fermement et le traîna jusqu'au lit.

-Pietro, grogna Clint qui essaya de se relever.

-Mange, c'est un ordre.

Hawkeye fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air déterminé plaqué sur le visage de son vis à vis, il n'avait pas l'air prêt à lâcher l'affaire.

-Tu es tout maigrichon, Clint, t'as besoin de te remplumer un peu... c'est pas bon de pas se nourrir convenablement à ton âge ! Tes vieux os ont besoin de s'alimenter !

-Tu vas voir ce qu'ils te disent, mes vieux os, grogna l'archer qui renversa Pietro sur le lit.

-Wow, je l'avais pas vue venir, celle-là, rit le Sokovien.

-Pour une fois.

Clint lui sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se relever prestement. QuickSilver le regarda s'éloigner de lui sans rien dire. Ce moment naturel et joyeux avait été bref et la lueur de joie dans les yeux de l'archer avait été remplacée par de la tristesse à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Pietro soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit. Il avait au moins réussi à faire sourire Clint, l'échec n'était pas total.

oOo

Le lendemain, quand Hawkeye sortit de la salle de bain en caleçon, Pietro détourna le regard et rougit furieusement. Toute son attention se reporta sur la fenêtre et il essaya vainement de chasser les pensées qui affluaient dans son cerveau. Ce n'était _définitivement_ pas le moment de penser à l'archer de cette façon. Il devait se concentrer, mettre de côté les possibles sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le plus âgé et essayer de trouver un moyen de l'aider. Il s'autorisa cependant à lui jeter un coup d'œil, juste un simple petit coup d'œil pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Pietro se détestait tellement. Clint était au fond du trou car sa femme l'avait quitté et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de tomber amoureux de lui. Il l'aimait depuis bien longtemps, certainement depuis les événements qui s'étaient produits en Sokovie et c'était dur de taire ce genre de sentiments.

 _Bravo_ Pietro.

Il n'aurait définitivement pas dû venir. Il aurait dû laisser la place à Natasha. Mais il avait insisté jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, usant d'arguments plus ou moins convaincants pour justifier sa présence ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide. Clint aimait sa femme, il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus, pourquoi serait-il dans un tel état s'il en était autrement ? Il devait chasser ses sentiments, les enfouir bien profondément, les enterrer et ne plus jamais leur laisser la chance de refaire surface.

-Pietro, hey, tu m'écoutes ?

Hawkeye était planté devant lui et agitait une main devant ses yeux avec lassitude.

-Tu rêves gamin ?

Le Vif d'argent secoua la tête et ferma les yeux quelques secondes le temps de reprendre contenance. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, Clint s'était éloigné de plusieurs pas. Pietro soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, il devenait urgent de se recentrer sur ses priorités, un tel écart était intolérable.

-Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait sortir, ce soir, annonça soudainement l'archer, sortant pour la seconde fois Pietro de ses rêveries.

 _Quoi_?

-Quoi ? S'exclama le Sokovien en écarquillant les yeux.

-Quoi, quoi ? C'est bien toi qui me disait que je devais sortir pour m'aérer un peu l'esprit.

-Sortir où ?

-En soirée, en boîte, répondit Clint en haussant les épaules.

-Tu es sérieux ? Tu envisages sérieusement de sortir en boîte ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Pietro ne savait pas très bien si l'archer se fichait complètement de lui ou s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. Il comptait aller en boîte de nuit où l'alcool affluait alors qu'il avait de sérieux problèmes de boisson. C'était une plaisanterie.

-Non. On ne sort pas en boîte.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, gamin. En tout cas moi je sors.

-Tu ne sors pas non plus. Quand je t'ai dit que tu devais prendre l'air, je pensais plutôt à une sortie en ville, au magasin, tu vois, expliqua Pietro.

Clint fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai envie de m'amuser, tu essaies déjà de m'empêcher de boire alors tu vas pas aussi m'empêcher de...

-Justement, grogna le Sokovien. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée d'aller en boîte avec tes... enfin je veux dire, dans l'état actuel des choses, c'est...

-Arrête ton charabia, Pietro. T'es pas responsable de moi et tu vas certainement pas m'empêcher de sortir et de _boire_ si j'en ai envie.

Et bien entendu, Clint jugea bon de sortir une bouteille de whisky du frigo pour lui prouver ses dires. Il allait rendre le Sokovien fou.

En voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien tirer de l'archer, Pietro partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Clint n'essaya même pas de le retenir.

oOo

Le soir venu, Hawkeye était parti se doucher et s'habiller, ce qui relevait du miracle. Il s'était même rasé pour l'occasion. Pietro eut tout le loisir de constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : Clint avait vraiment maigri. Ses joues étaient creusées et il avait triste mine. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans d'âge en quelques mois seulement.

Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole de toute la journée, s'évitant soigneusement l'un l'autre. Clint s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre d'hôtel sans un mot pour le plus jeune quand ce dernier le retint sur le pas de la porte.

-Attends-moi, dit-il simplement en enfilant sa veste.

-Tu viens finalement ?

-Oui.

Pietro avait décidé d'accompagner l'archer histoire de garder un œil sur lui pendant la soirée. Il avait peur que Clint n'arrive pas à retrouver l'hôtel, qu'il se perde ou même qu'il abuse un peu trop de l'alcool.

Il ne savait pas comment l'empêcher de boire, il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher, en fait. Clint entrait dans une colère noire à chaque fois qu'il tentait le coup et dans ces moments-là, il faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. Pietro voulait demander l'aide d'un professionnel mais il voyait mal Hawkeye se rendre à des séances de thérapie ou dans des groupes tels que les ''alcooliques anonymes''. Le plus âgé avait une certaine fierté et le Sokovien n'était même pas sûr qu'il se rende bien compte de la gravité de la situation. Il ne se nourrissait plus ou très peu, il buvait à en perdre l'esprit et il se laissait lentement mourir. Plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux, désormais. Il se mettait intentionnellement en danger comme si vivre était devenu une formalité. Pietro ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état, il se rappelait de sa joie de vivre dans le passé, de son entrain et ses blagues incessantes. Il n'était pas habitué à un Clint cadavérique et malheureux. Il ne voulait pas s'habituer à ce Clint, il voulait retrouver celui d'avant, celui dont il était tombé amoureux.

Pietro mis de côté ses mauvaises pensées et se concentra pleinement sur l'homme qu'il accompagnait dès lors qu'ils arrivèrent dans la boîte de nuit. Cette dernière était pleine à craquer et le Vif d'argent dût prendre sur lui pour ne pas fuir l'endroit à peine quelques secondes après y être entré. La soirée allait être longue.

Ils se frayèrent un passage à travers la foule et Ô surprise, Clint se dirigea directement vers le bar. Les verres étaient hors de prix mais l'archer ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Pietro soupira en se laissant tomber sur un tabouret et Hawkeye passa commande pour eux deux. Un verre ne tarda pas à arriver devant le Sokovien et Clint lui sourit en commençant à boire le sien.

L'archer ne bougea pas de la soirée. Il resta assis-là, achetant verre sur verre sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Pietro essayait silencieusement de faire comprendre au barman qu'il fallait arrêter de donner des verres au blond mais ses prières n'étaient apparemment pas entendues. L'employé n'en avait que faire, l'alcool était cher et Clint ne se priait pas pour en commander, ce n'était que du bonus pour la boîte de nuit.

-Clint, arrête de boire maintenant, ordonna Pietro en lui prenant des mains son énième verre.

L'archer serra les dents.

-Tes pupilles sont dilatées, tu es complètement bourré alors arrête. On va rentrer.

Pietro avala d'un coup le verre de whisky du plus âgé pour l'empêcher de le boire à sa place. Il grimaça quand l'alcool lui brûla la gorge.

Clint essayait de garder son calme. Le Sokovien commençait sérieusement à l'agacer et l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines n'atténuait en rien son énervement.

Soudain, une jeune fille vint s'asseoir à côté de l'archer. Elle s'accouda au bar et lui fit les yeux doux en croisant les jambes ce qui eut pour effet de remonter légèrement sa robe sur ses cuisses. Elle était blonde et plutôt jolie, elle portait des talons hauts et un décolleté clairement plongeant. Elle arrangea ses cheveux d'un geste lent et tapota le bras de Clint en affichant un large sourire.

-Que fait un homme aussi séduisant dans un tel endroit ? L'aborda-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Hawkeye haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant et Pietro serra les dents en observant la scène. Il supportait déjà excessivement mal la soirée pour qu'une blondasse dépravée vienne draguer Clint sous ses yeux. Cette dernière n'attendit d'ailleurs pas très longtemps avant de poser sa main sur la cuisse de l'archer en papillonnant des paupières. Le Sokovien dût user de toute la maîtrise de soi qu'il possédait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui coller son poing en plein milieu de la figure.

-Clint, on y va ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment en tirant Hawkeye vers lui.

-Ouais, attends cinq minutes.

Pietro soupira et ne rajouta rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Clint n'écoutait pas un traître mot sortant de sa bouche.

Les cinq minutes se transformèrent en dix longues minutes pendant lesquelles un jeu de séduction s'installa entre la blonde et l'archer. Le Sokovien bouillonnait mais ne laissait rien paraître, il devait garder son sang-froid.

Soudain, la fille se jeta sur les lèvres de Clint et l'embrassa à pleine bouche comme si sa vie toute entière en dépendait. Pietro écarquilla les yeux et serra les poings, il n'allait pas pouvoir passer une minute de plus dans cet endroit. Il se leva en renversant le tabouret sur lequel il était assis, il agrippa Clint par son t-shirt et le tira sans ménagement derrière lui jusqu'à la sortie.

A peine furent-ils dehors que l'archer vomit tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité pendant la soirée. Il se retint difficilement à Pietro quand sa crise fut terminée et se laissa entraîner jusqu'à l'hôtel sans prononcer un seul mot.

Ce fut l'une des pires soirées du Vif d'argent, il désirait oublier tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de ces dernières heures.

Mais il avait beau essayer, chasser les images de son esprit était juste impossible.

oOo

Le lendemain, Clint se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il avait apparemment été porté et bordé par Pietro qui avait décidé de finir sa nuit sur une chaise. L'archer soupira, il avait un affreux mal de crâne et il savait parfaitement bien pourquoi. Il avait complètement déconné, encore une fois. Le jeune essayait de l'aider et lui il foirait tout.

Il avait toujours tout foiré. Il avait gâché sa relation avec Laura, il rejetait l'aide de tous ses amis et il était odieux avec la seule personne présente à ses côtés.

Le Sokovien ne partait pas. Il ne partait pas malgré son piteux état, ses sautes d'humeur et malgré le fait qu'il soit tout bonnement insupportable. Clint ne saurait dire pourquoi mais Pietro était encore et toujours là, à le soutenir. Hawkeye ne méritait pas autant d'attention, il méritait qu'on le laisse s'étouffer dans son vomi, il méritait qu'on le laisse dépérir et boire jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

La mort. Ce n'était pas si mal pour lui. Il était un monstre, il ne méritait rien de plus que de mourir et de laisser en paix les gens qui lui accordaient un tant soit peu d'attention.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand tous les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire et il serra la couette de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de pleurer. C'était injuste. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Agir sans réfléchir et regretter après n'était pas acceptable.

Clint ne pensait pas ça possible mais il se détestait encore plus maintenant. Il se haïssait de tout son être. Il ferma les yeux en se forçant à reprendre une respiration normale et quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit une main hésitante se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta et planta ses pupilles dans celles de son vis à vis.

-Clint, ça va ? Lui demanda Pietro d'une petite voix.

Le plus âgé hocha faiblement la tête sans trouver quoi répondre. Bordel. Même après son attitude de la veille, le Sokovien continuait à se préoccuper de lui.

-Gamin, arrête, souffla Clint en repoussant sa main.

Le Vif d'argent se recula et ses yeux se brouillèrent un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance.

-Quoi ?

-Arrête d'être aussi... gentil. Tu t'occupes de moi, tu prends soin de moi et... bordel mais ouvre les yeux ! Regarde ce que je suis devenu, Pietro ! T'as vraiment envie de rester cloîtrer dans ce putain d'hôtel avec le sombre connard que je suis devenu ?

Le Sokovien s'éloigna de Clint d'un pas et continua à le fixer sans rien dire.

-Je suis désolé pour hier, je... j'aurais dû t'écouter. Je t'ai pourri la soirée et pourtant tu m'as ramené ici et tu es encore et toujours là. Tu devrais pas. Tu devrais pas parce que je le mérite pas.

-Je suis là de mon plein grès, Clint. Je partirai pas, je te l'ai dit, tu me feras pas changer d'avis. Mais il faut que tu m'écoutes et que tu me laisses t'aider.

L'archer hocha légèrement la tête. Il ne voulait pas d'aide, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, après tout. Mais il devait bien ça au gamin, non ?

-Je sais pas, gamin. Je pense pas qu'on puisse m'aider.

-Tu ne sais pas avant d'avoir essayé. Juste... fais-moi confiance. Juste une fois.

L'archer hocha la tête.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier.

Pietro balaya ses excuses de la main et partit dans la salle de bain dans un coup de vent. Il avait besoin de rassembler ses idées.

Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et prit son visage entre ses mains. C'était dur, beaucoup trop dur. Clint avait enfin accepté son aide mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment l'aider. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

En aidant Hawkeye à se retrouver, il s'était perdu lui-même.

oOo

Pietro avait contacté un professionnel, un médecin addictologue assez réputé et qui lui avait certifié au téléphone que les résultats après quelques séances étaient visibles assez rapidement. Le Sokovien ne savait pas vraiment si c'était la bonne méthode. Il n'allait pas envoyer Clint dans un des clubs des Alcooliques Anonymes mais il ignorait si faire appel à un spécialiste fonctionnerait sur l'archer.

Il n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts et à attendre. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire, après tout.

-Tu veux que je demande à Natasha de venir ?

-Quoi ! Non ! S'exclama Clint. Enfin je veux dire... j'ai envie de voir personne. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Et puis t'es là, gamin.

Pietro lui offrit un maigre sourire et s'installa à ses côtés sur le lit. Il posa sa main sur celle de Clint et la serra légèrement.

-Ça va bien se passer. Je sais que tu vas aller mieux, j'en suis persuadé.

L'archer hocha la tête. Il n'en était pas aussi sûr, lui. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne vivait que pour l'alcool ses bouteilles avaient pris le contrôle de sa vie. Il se levait : il buvait, il se couchait : il buvait. Son frigo n'était jamais rempli de nourriture mais toujours d'alcool et il passait ses journées à boire, inlassablement.

Il avait tout de même l'impression d'aller mieux depuis que Pietro avait débarqué, en quelques sortes en tout cas. Avoir une présence à ses côtés l'avait au moins fait reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même. Il prenait une douche tous les jours, le Sokovien veillait au grain, il l'incitait même à se raser et à se passer un coup de gel dans ses cheveux. Le jeune était allé lui acheter des habits au bout de quelques jours et il avait fait le ménage dans l'hôtel. Ainsi, il n'y avait plus de risques de s'écorcher les pieds sur le verre du miroir en accédant à la salle de bain.

Clint avait fini par apprécier la compagnie du gamin, il n'aurait pas cru ça possible quelques semaines plus tôt, étant donné la personnalité pour le moins hyperactive de Pietro, mais il s'y était fait. Le jeune paraissait même faire de gros efforts pour rendre leur cohabitation agréable et pour mettre l'archer complètement à son aise.

Durant toutes leurs années de mariage, Laura n'avait jamais pris autant soin de lui.

De ce fait, Hawkeye voulait faire des efforts pour le jeune. Il l'avait suffisamment déçu et souhaitait lui montrer qu'il était prêt à prendre sur lui pour ''guérir''. Il n'avait pas pour autant arrêter de boire, malgré tout ce que Pietro arrivait à lui faire faire : il n'avait jamais réussi à réduire sa dose d'alcool quotidienne. Ils attendaient donc tous les deux un miracle de la part de l'addictologue.

Le rendez-vous était fixé pour la fin de semaine, le Sokovien allait le conduire là-bas. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas bougé de l'hôtel depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il avait bien reçu quelques missions du S.H.I.E.L.D entre temps mais il les avait toutes refusées. Les Avengers étaient déjà sur le coup et ils n'avaient définitivement pas besoin de lui, il aidait bien assez ailleurs.

Clint était sa mission et il n'accepterait pas un échec.

oOo

Clint avait peur. Il était terrifié même. Il devait aller voir l'addictologue en début d'après-midi et il avait dû s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec quelques bouteilles pour se calmer. Ça n'allait pas marcher, il le sentait. Il ne pouvait pas considérer l'idée d'arrêter complètement l'alcool. C'était la seule chose qui l'avait aidé à tenir le coup pendant de longs mois et voilà qu'il devait s'en séparer. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait plus rien, il avait perdu sa femme, ses enfants et il n'avait aucun contact avec ses amis à part Pietro.

Tout était fichu d'avance.

Hawkeye tremblait contre le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, ses yeux étaient rougis et la bouteille qu'il tenait était déjà vide de moitié.

Au début il n'avait pas voulu croire qu'il avait un véritable problème mais maintenant il en avait pleinement conscience. Il foutait tout en l'air juste pour boire.

Il n'avait pas vu son visage depuis quelques semaines, le miroir était cassé et il évitait précautionneusement toute surface susceptible de refléter ses traits. Il avait toujours autant peur de ce qu'il allait voir même s'il sentait qu'il était dans un meilleur état qu'au début. On pouvait difficilement faire pire.

Il soupira et but une nouvelle gorgée de whisky avant de cacher la bouteille et de sortir de la salle de bain. Il ne pouvait certainement pas rester planqué à l'intérieur tout le reste de la journée, Pietro allait défoncer la porte au bout d'un moment et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'une nouvelle chose soit cassée dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Il avait déjà assez fait de dégâts.

Quand il sortit, il trouva le Sokovien allongé sur son lit avec une assiette de cookies à la main. Il fronça les sourcils et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-T'en veux, l'ancêtre ?

Clint déclina la proposition. Il adorait les cookies, avant. Il ne mangeait presque plus depuis qu'il buvait. Il avait dû perdre plus de cinq kilos, sinon plus.

Pietro haussa les épaules et continua à dévorer les biscuits. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait parfaitement bien ce que l'archer faisait à chaque fois qu'il partait dans la salle de bain. Il avait trouvé sa planque de bouteilles il y avait de cela quelques jours mais il n'avait rien dit. Il espérait juste que le spécialiste que Clint allait voir serait compétent et pourrait l'aider. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il ferait dans le cas contraire.

oOo

Comme prévu, QuickSilver avait conduit Hawkeye chez le médecin addictologue en début d'après-midi. Il attendait désormais que le rendez-vous se termine en faisant les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Il s'était fait réprimander plusieurs fois par une dame âgée qui attendait avec son petit-fils mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer. Il fallait qu'il calme ses nerfs avant le retour de Clint, il ne tenait pas à lui communiquer son stress. C'était la dernière chose souhaitable, en fait.

Au bout de ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, Clint sortit enfin de la salle où il était resté enfermé pendant au moins deux heures. Il était légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude et il tremblait. Pietro alla directement le soutenir et passa un bras rassurant dans son dos avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie.

L'archer ne prononça pas un mot de tout le trajet en voiture. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, il se laissa tomber à plat ventre dans le lit et enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller. Pietro s'assit sur le bord du matelas et caressa ses cheveux pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui.

-Clint... tu veux en parler ? Chuchota le Sokovien.

Hawkeye secoua la tête en dénégation et Pietro ne réitéra pas sa demande. Il resta assis là jusqu'à ce que Clint s'endorme.

oOo

L'archer se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Le Sokovien était à ses côtés dans le lit et son réveil brutal semblait l'avoir sorti du sommeil à son tour. Il bailla sans ménagement et s'assit dans le lit.

-Clint ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui, juste... un cauchemar, répondit le plus âgé en triturant la couette avec ses doigts. Je... J'ai même pas bu cet après-midi, en rentrant. J'en ai vraiment envie maintenant.

-C'est normal. Tu ne vas pas être sevré aussi facilement. Il te faut du temps et je serai là aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

-Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, gamin.

Pietro tâtonna quelques secondes avant de trouver la main de Clint et de la serrer dans la sienne en réponse. Il ne comptait pas le lâcher, il l'aiderait quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

-Tu... Tu as parlé avec l'équipe ? Demanda finalement l'archer.

-Oui, enfin... j'ai juste rassuré Nat' qui demandait de tes nouvelles. Je lui ai dit que j'avais la situation en mains. Elle voulait venir te voir mais je lui ai dit de ne pas venir, c'est encore trop tôt.

-Tu as bien fait, sourit Hawkeye. Merci, vraiment.

Sur ces paroles, les deux hommes se recouchèrent.

Quand Pietro émergea le lendemain, les rayons du soleil l'éblouirent pendant quelques secondes et il grogna en se frottant les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, il vit Clint recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, une bouteille vide délaissée à ses côtés.

Ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile mais tout ne faisait que commencer, ils finiraient pas y arriver.

oOo

-Clint ?

Pietro s'était approché précautionneusement de l'archer et avait posé une main sur son épaule. Le plus vieux sursauta et ses pupilles dilatées se braquèrent sur le visage du Sokovien désormais beaucoup trop proche du sien.

-Clint... tu veux en parler ?

-Je suis ridicule hein ? Je suis sûr que tu me trouves pitoyable. Depuis le début.

-Arrête, tu sais très bien que non.

-Mais regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi bordel ! Je suis une épave, un bon à rien ! J'ai tout gâché, avec tout le monde ! J'y arriverai pas, gamin.

Hawkeye baissa les yeux et n'osa pas les relever pour regarder son vis à vis. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit dans cet état, il avait honte de lui-même et il avait laissé Pietro pénétrer dans sa vie, dans son intimité et il n'avait pas suffisamment insisté pour le renvoyer d'où il venait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Au fond, peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin d'une présence à ses côtés, de quelqu'un pour l'écouter, l'épauler, sans le juger.

Un pauvre sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Pietro et il releva la tête de Clint en plaçant ses doigts sous son menton.

-Je suis là. Tu es un mec formidable, Clint. Tu l'as toujours été. Je t'ai toujours admiré, même lors de notre rencontre. Tu te battais sans jamais t'arrêter, tu étais prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour ce gamin en Sokovie alors que tes gosses et ta femme t'attendaient à la maison. Tu as toujours protégé les autres avant même de te protéger toi-même alors tu mérites quelqu'un à tes côtés, tu... mérites qu'on te protège comme tu as toujours protégé les autres.

Hawkeye attira brusquement le Sokovien à lui et l'étreignit maladroitement. Les larmes commencèrent à couler contre son épaule et il sentit une main passer dans son dos pour le rassurer.

Pietro était trop bien pour lui.

-Tu.. tu devrais tellement pas faire ça pour moi, gamin. Je le mérite pas.

Ses paroles étaient étouffées par la veste du Vif d'argent mais ce dernier les comprit sans grand mal.

-Bien sûr que si, tu mérites tout ce que je te donne, et bien plus encore.

oOo

C'était dur. Bien sûr que c'était dur. Cela faisait un mois que Clint se rendait régulièrement chez l'addictologue et les résultats n'étaient pas concluants. Il continuait de boire, il se terrait dans un coin de la pièce dès qu'ils étaient rentrés des rendez-vous et Pietro avait l'impression qu'il essayait de se confondre avec les murs ou de passer à travers le sol pour se cacher de ses yeux. Il ne lâchait rien. Il l'épaulait, il le forçait à manger, il était là pour l'écouter, il le réconfortait même la nuit pendant ses cauchemars. Très vite, Clint avait commencé à faire des crises d'angoisses. Au début Pietro avait vraiment pris peur car il ne savait pas comment les calmer mais il avait fini par apprendre et il savait même les anticiper. Il s'occupait de l'archer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il s'était juré de l'aider et il ne lâcherait pas avant d'avoir accompli son objectif.

Hawkeye dépendait totalement de lui. Il ignorait s'il serait toujours de ce monde si le gamin n'avait pas frappé à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel un beau matin. Ce gars passait son temps à lui sauver la vie sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Enfin... Clint ignorait s'il attendait quelque chose en retour mais il était sûr d'une chose : le gamin était là, jour après jour, nuit après nuit et il ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde depuis qu'il avait débarqué. Si toute cette histoire se terminait bien, il aurait une énorme dette envers lui.

Ils étaient tous les deux étendus sur le lit, Pietro était assoupi à ses côtés et l'archer n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il essayait de faire des efforts, il essayait de réduire sa dose d'alcool quotidienne mais le frigo situé de l'autre côté de la pièce semblait lui lancer des appels muets.

'' _Viens Clint, viens te servir à boire. Ton corps te remerciera, ton esprit sera rassasié. Tu n'attends que ça et le gamin dort... il n'en saura rien..._ ''

Il était probablement en train de devenir fou. Toute cette putain d'histoire le rendait fou.

Soudain, son téléphone vibra sur la table basse. Personne ne l'avait contacté depuis un sacré moment et de ce fait, Clint redoutait l'appel incongru. Il prit son portable et avisa le nom de l'interlocuteur.

 _Laura_.

Il avait envie de balancer l'appareil à l'autre bout de la pièce, de le casser, de le réduire en bouilli. A la place de ça, il resta là, pantelant, ne sachant que faire. Le téléphone tremblait entre ses mains et Clint lisait et relisait le nom de son ex-femme inlassablement sans se décider à appuyer sur le petit bouton vert pour décrocher.

Il ne remarqua même pas que Pietro s'était réveillé. Il ne remarqua pas non plus qu'il lui prit des mains le portable pour décrocher à sa place. Il était entré dans une espèce de transe. Il ne voulait pas entendre la voix de Laura, il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Elle lui avait arraché _ses_ enfants.

-Allô ?

Clint sursauta quand la voix du Sokovien se fit entendre à ses côtés. Il comprit enfin ce qui était en train de se passer et il essaya subtilement de reprendre son téléphone en main pour le balancer dans un coin de la pièce.

Pietro ne le laissa pas faire, il utilisa sa vitesse super-sonique pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain et téléphoner tranquillement.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et remit l'appareil à sa place initiale sur la table basse.

-L'insulter était tentant mais... je me suis retenu, commença le Vif d'argent en venant s'installer sur le lit. Je hais ta femme, tu le sais ça ? Enfin... ton ex-femme.

Clint lui offrit un maigre sourire mais ne se départit pas de son silence.

-Elle appelait pour te dire que si tu allais mieux dans deux mois, tu aurais une nouvelle convocation au tribunal. Tu auras alors la possibilité de récupérer au moins un peu la garde de tes enfants, de les voir à nouveau.

Hawkeye releva la tête avant de la rebaisser brusquement. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Il n'irait pas mieux dans deux mois, c'était impossible.

-Hey, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Tu peux y arriver, je sais que tu peux, Clint. Je serai là pour t'aider et ensemble on va y arriver.

Clint secoua la tête et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues avant qu'elles ne se perdent sur son t-shirt.

Pietro s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel entre eux. Ils avaient besoin du contact de l'autre. Clint pour se rassurer et Pietro parce que c'était Clint, tout simplement.

-On va y arriver, je te le promets.

Le Sokovien déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne avant de poser sa joue contre ce dernier. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, essayant de se convaincre silencieusement l'un l'autre que ça pouvait marcher.

Ça _devait_ marcher.

oOo

Pietro avait fait des recherches. Comment aider un alcoolique ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire ? Dire ou ne pas dire ? Il ne trouva pas de réponses précises alors il décida d'aider Clint à sa manière. Il avait tellement envie de se réveiller un matin et de voir un Hawkeye souriant à ses côtés, les bouteilles d'alcool jetées dans une poubelle et ce cauchemar oublié à jamais. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : sortir l'archer de ce merdier.

Plus il le regardait, plus il se rendait compte de ses sentiments pour lui. Ça durait depuis bien trop longtemps et il n'arrivait pas à les mettre de côté et à ne plus y penser. Il aimait Clint, c'était un fait. C'était inavouable et jamais il ne pourrait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui mais quand on tombait amoureux, faire machine arrière était quasi-impossible.

Et puis il y avait leurs petits moments, les fois où Clint se blottissait contre lui, où il posait une main sur sa cuisse, où il lui souriait. Où il lui offrait son putain de sourire parfait qui effaçait tous les problèmes de Pietro et lui donnait envie de sauter sur l'archer pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Il se contentait de ces petits moments car au fond, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il était là pour aider Clint, point à la ligne. Ses sentiments étaient secondaires et il ne pouvait rien espérer de la part du blond, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : c'était perdu d'avance.

Parfois, il était triste à en pleurer quand il se rendait compte que Clint lui était inaccessible. Mais pleurer n'aurait servi à rien et l'archer avait plus de raisons que lui de verser des larmes.

La vie était dure.

Pietro essayait de penser le moins possible au fait que ses sentiments étaient non-réciproques. Il se concentrait pleinement sur le problème d'alcoolisme de Hawkeye.

Clint faisait des efforts, il essayait de ne pas craquer mais il finissait toujours par le faire. Au début le Sokovien lui avait proposé de se débarrasser des bouteilles d'alcool mais l'archer avait refusé en lui expliquant que s'il était trop en manque, il allait devenir violent et il ne voulait pas risquer de le blesser.

Pietro n'en avait rien à faire. Clint pouvait le rouer de coups, il encaisserait. Tout ce qui comptait était son rétablissement. Le passage au tribunal allait arriver à vitesse grand V et leur objectif final semblait s'éloigner un peu plus chaque jour. Hawkeye avait presque envie d'abandonner, de renoncer. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Il pensait ne jamais y arriver. Le positivisme n'avait jamais été une de ses grandes qualités.

-L'ancêtre ?

-Gamin ? Sourit Clint en relevant la tête.

Pietro s'était assis à ses côtés sur le lit et le regardait avec de grands yeux.

-Je … veux que tu essaies quelque chose demain, commença Pietro en triturant son t-shirt nerveusement.

Hawkeye haussa un sourcil et l'invita à s'expliquer.

-Ça fait plus d'un mois que tu vas régulièrement chez l'addictologue alors j'ai pensé que... enfin que tu pourrais essayer de passer une journée entière sans boire.

La salive de Clint se bloqua dans sa gorge et il déglutit avec peine.

-Que... quoi ?

-Tu as réduit ta consommation. Tu bois moins qu'avant et si on n'essaie jamais de te faire arrêter complètement, on ne va pas y arriver.

-Je... peux pas, Pietro, souffla Hawkeye en fermant les yeux.

-Bien sûr que tu peux ! Je veux juste que tu essaies, si jamais... si jamais on avisera sur le moment mais il faut au moins que tu essaies.

-Me force pas à faire ça, gamin.

Le ton de Clint était sans appel mais le Sokovien n'en démordait pas. Il avait cette idée en tête depuis un moment déjà et ils devaient tenter le coup.

-Un jour, Clint. Vingt-quatre petites heures. Je serai là et je trouverai de quoi t'occuper, tu n'auras pas le temps de penser à boire. Et si tu réussis, tu verras que tu en es capable et tu reprendras confiance.

Hawkeye hocha lentement la tête. C'était impensable, irréalisable. Pietro se fourvoyait, il avait trop foi en lui, à tort. Clint buvait quotidiennement depuis des mois, il ne pouvait _pas_ passer une journée entière sans boire une goutte d'alcool.

-Et si je fais une crise ? Et si je te blesse ?

-Je sais me défendre, tu ne me blesseras pas. Je suis trop rapide pour toi, l'ancêtre.

-L'ancêtre pourrait te mettre une raclée, sourit Hawkeye en donnant un coup dans l'épaule du plus jeune.

-Je n'en doute pas, rit Pietro. Mais tu ne feras pas de crise, tout se passera bien, je te le promets.

Clint voulait essayer. Il voulait essayer pour lui _et_ pour Pietro. Ce serait comme une sorte de récompense pour le Sokovien qui avait passé un temps inconsidérable à essayer de l'aider, à le supporter et à être là pour lui, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Il devait voir cette expérience comme un challenge, il voulait voir s'il en était capable, ce serait une énorme avancée pour lui s'il y arrivait.

Il n'était pas seul, avec Pietro à ses côtés, il pouvait le faire.

Il savait déjà à quoi s'attendre : ce serait terrible. Il allait se réveiller avec l'envie de boire, il allait s'énerver, supplier et tout essayer pour obtenir un verre d'alcool. Ses nerfs seraient à vif, sa tête menacerait d'exploser sous la colère et le manque. Ce serait comme être dans le désert sans bouteille d'eau à disposition.

Il allait être complètement perdu et il détestait d'avance son comportement. Ses paroles allaient dépasser sa pensée et il ne supporterait pas ce qu'il dirait à Pietro. Le gamin ne méritait pas ça, il le savait et il en avait conscience à ce moment-là car il avait les idées claires. Quand l'alcool allait se dissiper dans son sang et qu'on allait lui interdire de boire, le manque parlerait pour lui et il ne serait plus maître de lui-même.

Il redoutait cette journée bien avant qu'elle n'ait commencée.

oOo

Pietro avait tout mis en œuvre pour que ça fonctionne. Il avait attendu que Clint s'endorme et il avait planqué les bouteilles dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il espérait juste que l'archer n'allait pas péter un câble et retourner la pièce pour les trouver. Il avait également prévu de quoi l'occuper pendant la journée et il croisait les doigts au point de se broyer les os en priant pour que ça marche. L'espoir fait vivre et cette citation les aidait à tenir depuis le début.

Cette nuit-là, le Sokovien ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il attendit que le jour se lève allongé sur le dos, ses yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond. Le clair de lune illuminait la pièce et de ce fait, il avait trouvé une activité passionnante : compter chaque dalle qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. La chambre n'était pas grande mais il avait tout de même dû se lever pour compter celles se trouvant à côté de la porte d'entrée.

Soixante-dix dalles.

Il finit par s'endormir un peu après le lever du soleil et fut réveillé à peine une heure plus tard. Il soupira et se frotta les yeux d'un air las. Il se rendit compte que Clint avait déserté le lit et s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain, il espérait qu'il allait bien.

Il se leva également et vint toquer à la porte de la salle d'eau.

-Clint, tout va bien ?

-Je prends ma douche, tu veux me rejoindre ? Rit Hawkeye dans la pièce d'à côté.

Pietro leva les yeux au ciel avant de souffler de soulagement. A priori l'archer s'en sortait bien mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une façade. Et puis la journée venait juste de commencer alors il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite.

Le plus âgé sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés alors le Sokovien présuma qu'il avait dû pleurer. Il fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué et partit prendre sa douche en laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte. A vrai dire, il craignait que Clint saisisse l'occasion pour partir à la chasse à la bouteille. Il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque.

-Tu vas sérieusement laisser la porte ouverte ? Lui lança Hawkeye. C'est vraiment une invitation là, nope ?

Pietro grommela avant de fermer la porte, une serviette passée autour de la taille.

-Je suis déçu, gamin, rit Clint. J'étais vraiment en train de prendre l'idée en considération.

-Calme tes hormones, l'ancêtre ! Lui cria Pietro depuis la cabine de douche avant d'allumer le jet d'eau.

Hawkeye sourit et s'allongea sur le lit. Il perdit cependant bien vite son sourire. Il agissait normalement avec le Vif d'argent mais au fond de lui, il était complètement perdu et il avait envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin de la pièce pour pleurer en silence.

Le manque d'alcool se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, il était habitué à boire directement quand il se levait le matin, il se réveillait même parfois dans la nuit pour la même raison. Son corps lui rappelait qu'il avait besoin de boire, sa tête le lui rappelait aussi. C'était horrible.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais eu un besoin irrépressible au point d'en perdre la raison. Il n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un ou quelque chose contrôler sa vie. Il n'avait jamais voulu fumer, ne s'était jamais laissé tenter principalement pour cette raison. Au fond, ces ''drogues'' prenaient possession de la vie des personnes qui ne pouvaient pas s'en passer et décidaient pour elles. C'était une sensation horrible et plaisante à la fois car quand l'alcool descendait le long de sa gorge, il se sentait mieux.

Tout ce qu'il sentait, actuellement, c'était un immense manque au creux de son estomac. Si l'alcool lui procurait du bien-être chaque jour depuis des mois, il le faisait désormais se sentir horriblement mal.

Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux en essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il avait besoin de vider son esprit. La plupart des gens disaient que le manque de quelque chose était essentiellement psychologique. Il y avait une part physique, bien entendu, mais tout ou presque se passait dans le cerveau. Si Clint arrivait à penser à n'importe quoi d'autre que l'alcool, le manque se ferait moins ressentir et ce serait plus supportable pour lui. Il en était presque au point de compter les heures jusqu'au lendemain alors il devenait urgent pour lui de se déconnecter un instant de la souffrance qui avait pris possession de son corps.

Il souffla longuement et força son esprit à se focaliser sur les Avengers. Penser à ses amis allait sûrement l'aider. C'était ce qu'il croyait, du moins. Penser à eux le faisait immédiatement revenir à ses problèmes d'alcool car il avait coupé les ponts avec le groupe à cause de ça.

Il mit quelques secondes à choisir autre chose et l'image de Pietro s'imposa dans sa tête. Pietro qui était là depuis le début, qui l'aidait chaque jour, qui l'avait déjà sauvé par le passé,... Malheureusement, bien que tout un tas de pensées positives soient associées au Sokovien, ils étaient devenus davantage proches à cause de son alcoolisme.

Tout était toujours relié à ça.

Hawkeye s'apprêtait à se lever et à frapper de rage dans un mur quand deux mains s'aplatirent sur ses épaules. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les pupilles bleues de son vis à vis.

-Clint, tout va bien ?

Pietro avait à peine eut le temps d'enfiler un caleçon, de l'eau coulait de ses cheveux et tombait en pluie sur le visage de l'archer.

Clint hocha lentement la tête et le Vif d'argent partit finir de s'habiller dans la salle de bain.

Le plus âgé ignorait ce qui venait de se passer. S'était-il assoupi et avait-il crié ? Pietro était-il juste venu vérifier comment il allait et avait vu la souffrance sur son visage ? Il ne savait pas. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il devenait difficile pour lui d'être rationnel.

Le Sokovien revint dans la chambre peu de temps après et s'assit à côté de lui en lui offrant un petit sourire. Bon sang... Clint aimait un peu trop ces sourires. Ils le rassuraient à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal et réveillaient une petite boule de chaleur dans son ventre. Avec Pietro à ses côtés, il était apaisé. Il reprenait confiance et se disait qu'il arriverait à accomplir tout ce dont il avait envie.

Le gamin devait avoir un espèce de super-pouvoir. En plus de sa vitesse super-sonique, s'entend.

-Ça te dit un ciné cet aprèm ? Lui demanda soudainement le Sokovien en le sortant de sa rêverie.

Clint s'affola quelques secondes, il était resté fixé sur le visage de Pietro pendant une bonne minute. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Hawkeye remarqua le petit sourire suffisant aux coins des lèvres du Vif d'argent. Il ignorait la raison de son contentement mais il ne s'attarda pas sur la question.

-Euh... ouais, pourquoi pas.

-Cool ! Logan est sorti hier et j'avais vraiment envie de le voir, s'enthousiasma Pietro en s'agitant sur le lit.

-Logan ?

-Le nouveau Wolverine ! Mais enfin l'ancêtre, ne me dit pas que tu ne connais pas ? La vieillesse n'excuse en rien le manque de culture cinématographique.

Clint roula des yeux.

-Je connais Wolverine, gamin.

-Tu connais juste ou tu as vu les films ?

-J'ai... vu le premier. Et je me suis endormi devant le second.

-TU T'ES ENDORMI DEVANT LE SECOND !? S'écria le Vif d'argent en se levant du lit. Vade retro satanas !

Hawkeye roula des yeux pour la seconde fois et laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Avoue, il était moins bien que le premier.

-Hmm... oui bon c'est vrai, répondit le Sokovien. Mais n'empêche ! On s'endort pas devant Wolverine !

-Promis, j'essaierai de pas m'endormir au cinéma, rit Clint.

-T'as pas intérêt ouais, le menaça Pietro en plissant les yeux.

Entre les rires et les blagues, l'archer ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son manque d'alcool s'était reculé dans un coin à l'arrière de sa tête et qu'il se sentait parfaitement calme et détendu. Peut-être que le meilleur remède qui existait pour lui était le Sokovien, après tout...

oOo

La matinée était passée au ralenti. Clint était au bord de la dépression nerveuse. Il avait refusé d'avaler quoi que ce soit à l'heure du repas, se contentant de fixer Pietro d'un œil vitreux. Il prenait vraiment sur lui pour ne pas exploser, se taper la tête contre un mur ou toute autre surface et courir au magasin s'acheter une ou deux bouteilles. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal physiquement et moralement de toute sa vie. Ces derniers temps, il avait été complètement déprimé mais il allait bien physiquement car l'alcool l'aidait à tenir le coup, mais maintenant qu'on le lui avait retiré, il ne savait plus à quoi se rattacher. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'irait plus jamais bien, qu'il allait sombrer et sombrer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Il ne voyait pas d'autre issue.

Et pourtant le Sokovien avait tout essayé. Il avait à peine pu lui décrocher un sourire au cours de la matinée. Clint était prostré, il s'était roulé en boule sous la couette et n'avait pas daigné bouger malgré toutes les tentatives de Pietro. Il n'avait rien voulu entendre, il l'avait volontairement repoussé à chaque fois qu'il s'était approché de lui de peur de s'énerver et de le blesser. Il avait toujours eu de la colère en lui, il le savait, mais jamais à ce point-là. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller si quelqu'un le poussait à bout. Il n'osait imaginer.

Le Sokovien affichait désormais un petit sourire triste et déçu mais il gardait bonne figure. Il s'en voulait tellement de faire subir ça à l'archer mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était la meilleure façon de venir à bout de ce fichu alcoolisme et il s'était juré de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider Clint. Il ne ferait pas machine arrière. Ils allaient passer cette journée coûte que coûte et advienne que pourra.

En début d'après-midi, Pietro invita gentiment Hawkeye à se lever pour qu'ils se rendent au cinéma. Le plus jeune n'était plus très sûr de lui quant à cette fabuleuse idée mais ils ne pouvaient décidément pas passer le reste de la journée à déprimer dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Clint suivit le Vif d'argent sans piper mot. Être enfermé dans une salle pendant près de deux heures et demi allait être vraiment difficile. La présence de Pietro à ses côtés le rassurait tout de même et ce n'était pas négligeable.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans la salle en silence. Le Sokovien avait acheté des pop-corn mais il se doutait que son compagnon n'y toucherait guère. Le fait que Clint mange aussi peu l'inquiétait de plus en plus mais il ne pouvait le forcer à avaler ce qu'il lui présentait. Il savait que l'archer apprécierait peu. Pietro gardait tout de même bon espoir d'un futur rétablissement pour le plus âgé, il espérait ne pas se tromper.

Le film commença et le plus jeune se mit plus à son aise dans son fauteuil. Il était concentré sur l'écran géant mais jetait quelques coups d'œil à Clint de temps à autre pour vérifier son état. Durant les trente premières minutes, il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé. Il commença cependant rapidement à s'agiter.

Au bout d'une heure, Pietro remarqua que ses mains étaient crispées sur le siège. Malgré la pénombre, il vit que les phalanges de l'archer commençaient à prendre une teinte blanchâtre. Le visage d'Hawkeye était bien pâle également.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, le Sokovien posa sa main sur celle de Clint pour lui faire lâcher prise sur le bord du siège. Il la serra dans la sienne sans détourner le regard du film et comme l'archer ne semblait faire aucun mouvement de recul pour éviter le contact, il ne la retira pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit la tension de l'homme retomber peu à peu et Clint parut se détendre légèrement. Pietro sourit et ne lâcha pas la main du blond de tout le film, ce qui ne sembla pas vraiment gêner ce dernier.

Quand ils sortirent du cinéma après le générique de fin, ils ne semblèrent même pas remarquer qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs main dans la main, comme si le geste était inné, naturel. Comme s'ils s'accordaient parfaitement.

oOo

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé durant le trajet en voiture. Clint s'était muré dans le silence, incapable de retenir les tremblements incessants de ses mains. Son regard était vide, des larmes apparaissaient parfois aux coins de ses yeux mais il serrait les dents pour les empêcher de s'écouler sur ses joues. Pietro ne le forçait pas à parler, il se contentait de lui jeter des petits coups d'œil discrets.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur chambre d'hôtel, l'archer se dirigea précipitamment vers le lit et s'y étala de tout son long, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Le Sokovien s'assit un peu plus loin et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il remarqua l'infime tressautement d'épaules de Clint qui signifiait qu'il n'avait finalement pas pu retenir bien longtemps ses larmes.

Le Vif d'argent pinça les lèvres et se demanda s'il devait aller réconforter le plus vieux comme il en avait pris l'habitude ou s'il devait juste lui laisser le temps de se calmer sans intervenir. Au bout d'un moment, il n'y tint plus et il se rapprocha de lui. Il posa une main sur une de ses épaules et laissa l'autre s'égarer dans ses cheveux. Aucun d'eux ne parla et au bout de quelques minutes, Pietro se rendit compte que le blond s'était endormi. Il sourit et déposa un baiser au sommet de son crâne avant de quitter le lit.

Pietro descendit manger un repas rapide à la réception pendant que Clint dormait et il remonta aussitôt de peur qu'il se réveille pendant son départ. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il était toujours endormi. Il se déshabilla et se glissa à son tour sous les draps, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres. La journée s'était plutôt bien passée dans l'ensemble et Hawkeye avait tenu le coup coûte que coûte. Il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Le sommeil vint le prendre à son tour quelques minutes plus tard.

oOo

Clint se réveilla en sursaut vers trois heures du matin. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et la respiration de Pietro à ses côtés était lente et régulière. Il sentit un poids sur son dos et se rendit compte que le Sokovien avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, sûrement pendant son sommeil. Sans comprendre tout à fait pourquoi, il sentit une douce chaleur s'installer dans le creux de son ventre et un petit sourire émergea sur ses lèvres. Il aurait dû se sentir paniqué mais il décrirait plutôt son état comme apaisé. Il profita de cet instant pendant quelques minutes avant de prudemment quitter le lit.

La journée était terminée. En toute logique, il avait désormais le droit de boire. Un seul problème se posait : Pietro avait planqué ses bouteilles dans la chambre et il ignorait s'il serait aisé de remettre la main dessus.

Il avait tenu une journée complète, vingt-quatre heures sans une goutte d'alcool. Il aurait bien pu attendre un peu plus mais leur deal était clair : la journée passée, Clint pouvait boire de nouveau. Hawkeye ne tenait cependant pas à réveiller le Sokovien alors il devait agir dans un silence complet.

Il inspecta la pièce avec la lumière de son téléphone -qui par grande chance était toujours en vie malgré toutes ses chutes-, et finit par dénicher une bouteille dans la corbeille à papier. Une devait suffire, pour le moment. Il lui demanderait le reste le lendemain.

Il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain et soupira de bonheur quand les premières gouttes d'alcool glissèrent le long de sa gorge. Il se sentait revivre.

Il était bien entendu heureux de constater qu'il pouvait tenir une journée sans boire mais ça n'avait pas été facile. Boire à nouveau était un pur soulagement.

Il vida le contenu de la bouteille en un rien de temps et repartit se coucher détendu et bienheureux. Avec Pietro en plus à ses côtés, il était comblé.

oOo

Le Sokovien fut le premier debout le lendemain matin. Il fronça le nez en reconnaissant l'odeur que l'archer portait sur lui.

Il avait bu. Bien sûr qu'il avait bu. Qu'avait-il donc espéré ? Qu'après une journée de souffrance Clint allait soudainement arrêter d'être alcoolique ? Il n'était pas naïf à ce point.

Plus Pietro y pensait, plus il se disait que les rendez-vous chez l'addictologue n'étaient d'aucune efficacité. Il ne voyait pas d'autres moyens de l'aider, cela dit. Peut-être devait-il demander à l'archer de diminuer peu à peu sa consommation d'alcool jusqu'à l'arrêter complètement ? Serait-il d'accord ? Cette méthode serait peut-être plus efficace.

Il n'allait pas le lâcher. Il serait avec lui jusqu'au bout et ensemble, ils vaincraient cette putain d'addiction. Il fallait rester positif, il se le répétait tous les jours.

Pietro prit donc une douche rapide -il faillit d'ailleurs trébucher sur la bouteille délaissée par Clint sur le carrelage au milieu de la nuit- et attendit qu'Hawkeye se lève à son tour.

Quand Clint se réveilla, le Sokovien s'était déjà occupé de commander le petit-déjeuner et de l'installer dans la pièce. L'archer était de bonne humeur, il sourit largement à Pietro et accepta même de manger avec lui.

Le Vif d'argent était en quelque sorte étonné de son comportement mais il en comprenait la raison. Après une journée d'abstinence, la bouteille qu'il avait bu dans la nuit avait dû lui faire un bien fou. Hawkeye semblait presque avoir oublié ses problèmes. _Presque_. Pietro voyait la lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Il était ravi que le plus âgé se sente mieux mais il était déprimé par la raison de la joie subite de Clint.

-Je suis content que tu aies tenu le coup hier, vraiment, sourit QuickSilver en prenant une bouchée de son donut au chocolat.

-Moi aussi, répondit Hawkeye en lui rendant son sourire. Et c'est grâce à toi, gamin.

Ils restèrent à se fixer dans les yeux et à se sourire pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la dégustation de leur petit-déjeuner.

oOo

Il restait deux mois avant la convocation au tribunal. Cela faisait deux semaines que Clint et Pietro travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour que l'archer fasse des progrès et soit ''clean'' lors de son passage devant la cour. L'expérience de la ''journée sans alcool'' avait été réitérée à 3 reprises au cours des quinze derniers jours et Hawkeye s'en sortait de mieux en mieux.

Pietro était là, à surveiller ses arrières. Cela faisait désormais près de deux mois qu'il s'était installé dans l'hôtel avec lui. Deux mois où il ne l'avait pas lâché, où il avait à peine pris le temps de prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur et des Avengers, où il s'était donné corps et âme pour aider Clint. _Deux mois._

Clint savait pertinemment que tous les progrès qu'il avait fait n'auraient pas été possible sans le Sokovien.

Clint savait également qu'il devait tout à Pietro. Il lui devait même la vie.

Il évitait d'y penser mais au fond, il savait qu'on ne sortait pas de la dépression sans aide. Il savait que la dépression empirait de jour en jour et poussait au suicide. Il savait que si Pietro n'avait pas poussé la porte de la chambre d'hôtel un beau matin, il ne serait certainement plus de ce monde.

Est-ce qu'il aurait eu le courage de se suicider ? Est-ce qu'il aurait eu le courage de quitter ce monde et de laisser derrière lui ses proches et ses enfants ?

Il n'osait y penser. C'était égoïste mais il était passé par l'enfer alors il était quelque peu normal d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

Le Vif d'argent avait tout fait pour lui. _Tout_. Jusqu'alors, Clint ignorait qu'ils étaient aussi proches. Bien sûr, il l'appréciait et pas qu'un peu, le gamin lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie. Mais Hawkeye ignorait que Pietro tenait à lui au point de se couper du reste du monde et de le pousser encore et encore pour qu'il aille mieux. Il ignorait que quelqu'un sur cette Terre serait un jour prêt à lui venir en aide à ce point.

L'archer ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Bien entendu, il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire mais le Sokovien lui donnait espoir en l'avenir et il espérait aller mieux prochainement.

Pietro et son sourire franc et joyeux, Pietro et ses cheveux emmêlés et décoiffés, Pietro et ses paroles rassurantes, Pietro et son air bienveillant, Pietro et ses yeux rieurs... Clint devrait songer à faire des qualités du Sokovien un poème. Ça sonnait tellement bien à ses oreilles.

Il se surprenait parfois à le fixer un peu trop intensément, à lui sourire comme il n'avait jamais souri à personne auparavant... Il appréciait sa compagnie, il appréciait ses accolades réconfortantes quand il allait mal, il appréciait tout ce qui se rapportait à lui.

Le gamin était sa bouée de sauvetage, l'homme qui l'épaulait et qui était là pour lui comme personne ne l'avait jamais été, le jeune qui passait son temps à le sauver de toutes les manières possibles sans jamais rien attendre en retour.

Pietro, tout simplement.

Clint se changeait les idées comme il pouvait, il évitait de penser au fait qu'il ne voyait plus ses enfants, qu'il s'était isolé, qu'il était triste et qu'il se sentait trahi et abandonné. Il se raccrochait de tout son être à Quicksilver et ne plus être seul l'aidait considérablement. Un être humain a besoin de contact humain et le contact permanent qu'il avait avec Pietro lui permettait de garder la tête à la surface et de ne pas sombrer dans le fond de l'océan.

Quand il craquait et qu'il pleurait, le Sokovien arrivait derrière lui et le prenait dans ses bras, il le laissait nicher son nez dans son cou jusqu'à ce que les larmes se tarissent. Lorsqu'il buvait un peu trop et qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter, Pietro lui prenait la bouteille des mains, il la rebouchait et la rangeait sans faire aucun commentaire. Lorsqu'il était complètement saoul et qu'il finissait dans les toilettes à se vider, le Vif d'argent passait une main rassurante dans son dos et le couchait dans le lit. Lorsqu'il s'énervait car il était en manque d'alcool, Pietro restait calme et attendait tranquillement que l'orage passe.

Le gamin avait une attitude parfaitement adéquate. Clint commençait même à croire qu'il avait déjà fait face à un cas similaire dans le passé. Avant tout cela, Hawkeye n'aurait jamais cru le Sokovien capable d'une telle patience. Il le voyait comme un gamin hyperactif et immature alors qu'au fond, Pietro était bien plus que ça.

Clint faisait de plus en plus de progrès et c'était grâce à lui. Quicksilver ne lâchait rien, jamais. Il le poussait dans ses retranchements et il lui démontrait de quoi il était capable, il lui prouvait qu'il pouvait se passer de ses bouteilles et que d'ici quelques semaines, tout ne serait qu'une histoire ancienne.

L'addictologue n'avait pas fourni une aide indispensable. Les méthodes et la patience légendaire de Pietro avaient été beaucoup plus utiles et les efforts avaient payés. L'archer buvait moins et il souriait même un peu plus souvent.

Clint se limitait désormais à une bouteille par jour. Pas plus, pas moins. Au cours des dernières semaines, il avait progressivement baissé sa consommation et il arrivait à s'en tenir à une seule bouteille. Il fallait qu'il arrête complètement de boire pour le passage au tribunal, il devait être tiré d'affaire et être sûr de ne pas replonger pour espérer obtenir la garde partagée des enfants. Si l'objectif était atteint, il irait certainement mieux et tout ce cauchemar serait loin derrière lui.

Le Sokovien avait soulevé l'idée de rendez-vous chez un psychologue mais Hawkeye avait décliné la proposition. Il ne s'imaginait pas être assis dans un bureau face à un inconnu et devoir raconter sa vie dans les moindres détails. Il pensait même que ça le déprimerait davantage au lieu de l'aider à aller mieux. Cependant, pour obtenir des anti-dépresseurs il fallait voir en premier lieu un spécialiste ce qui expliquait qu'il n'ait pas de médicaments à sa disposition.

Deux mois, il avait deux mois devant lui. S'il écoutait Pietro et qu'il se donnait à fond, il s'en sortirait, il en était persuadé.

oOo

Les deux hommes avaient eu raison de croire en l'avenir. Trois petites semaines plus tard, Clint avait baissé sa consommation à deux verres par jour. C'était dur, bien évidemment, mais il s'en sortait bien. Pietro avait organisé de nombreuses sorties pour l'aider à tenir : ils alternaient principalement entre promenade en ville, cinéma ou bien encore restaurant. Ils appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre et menaient tranquillement leur vie provisoire. A voir leurs visages radieux et leurs sourires en coin, personne n'aurait pu deviner par quoi ils étaient passés ni quelle était la raison de leur complicité.

Quicksilver avait décidé il y avait des mois de cela de mettre en pause ses sentiments pour l'archer, le temps de l'aider à aller mieux et maintenant que c'était le cas, il se rendait compte que tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui n'était jamais parti. Au contraire, cela s'était amplifié au fur et à mesure du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il couvait littéralement Clint du regard, à la recherche d'un indice ou d'un signe qui pourrait lui confirmer que le cœur d'Hawkeye battait également pour lui.

Pietro était bien déterminé à séduire le blond, à lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait. L'archer devait tout de même s'en douter étant donné que le Sokovien était resté auprès de lui pendant de longs mois sans rien demander en retour.

On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux et une fois que c'est chose faite, il est difficile d'oublier ses sentiments, de les mettre de côté et d'agir comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Le Vif d'argent s'en était bien évidemment rendu compte. Il avait également notifié le fait que Clint semblait apprécier sa compagnie mais rien ne lui indiquait qu'il partageait les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui donc Pietro se contentait d'attendre et de laisser le temps au temps.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux tranquillement installés sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, Pietro reçut un appel. Il se leva pour décrocher et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone toujours en main et une moue embêtée plantée sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda Clint au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

-Je dois... enfin Wanda vient de m'appeler et... je dois rentrer à la Tour pour une mission. C'est assez important et ils ont besoin de mon aide, expliqua le Sokovien en se grattant la nuque.

-Vas-y gamin, sourit l'archer.

-Mais... je veux pas te laisser seul ici, je sais même pas combien de temps ça va prendre. J'ai essayé de refuser mais Wanda a insisté.

-Ça va aller, tu vois bien que ça va mieux ! Je vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas et puis je suis sûr que tu seras de retour en un rien de temps.

Le Vif d'argent hocha la tête. Hawkeye commençait à peine à aller mieux et il devait déjà partir pour une durée incertaine. Ça l'embêtait fortement mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix (ordre de Fury) et Clint avait l'air de se sentir bien donc il pouvait partir sans trop de risques.

-Je dois partir demain matin et dès que la mission est finie, je rentre.

L'archer acquiesça sans se départir de son sourire et il regarda le Vif d'argent s'affairer dans la pièce pour rassembler ses affaires. Il espérait qu'il serait vite de retour, s'étant habitué à sa compagnie il avait peur de sombrer à nouveau dans la déprime sans lui. Il appréciait leurs moments ensemble plus que de raison et ils ne les échangeraient contre autre chose pour rien au monde.

Pietro avait terminé la confection de son sac en un temps record, il put donc passer la soirée à se prélasser aux côtés de Clint avant de devoir partir aux aurores pour une mission qui allait très certainement être épuisante.

oOo

Pietro était parti. Pietro était parti et tout allait bien. Bon d'accord, Clint s'avançait légèrement en pensant cela. Il ne buvait plus, pratiquement plus si ce n'était son unique verre hebdomadaire. Il n'avait plus fait de crise depuis quelques temps et mentalement, il se sentait mieux. Il pouvait donc dire en toute quiétude que ça allait.

Le premier jour sans le Sokovien avait été le plus difficile. Ce serait peu dire que de soulever l'idée que l'archer s'était habitué à sa présence rassurante et qu'il ressentait désormais un manque. La petite chaleur qui avait pris place au creux de son ventre en la présence du Vif d'argent s'était durement refroidie en son absence et Hawkeye ne sut mettre un mot sur cet étrange sentiment.

Pietro était agréable. Il était gentil, adorable, drôle et réconfortant. Et plus encore : il était là. Encore et toujours et ce depuis des mois. Qui aurait pu supporter un Clint irritable, alcoolique et dépressif ? Pietro l'avait fait, sans broncher. Il avait tout supporté sans jamais rien dire, sans jamais se plaindre et sans jamais partir.

Clint appréciait sincèrement le Sokovien, il l'appréciait même un peu trop, bien qu'il n'en avait pas pleinement conscience. Ses yeux brillaient en sa présence, son cœur battait plus rapidement, son esprit était apaisé et il avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans une bulle de bien-être.

En plus d'avoir des problèmes d'audition, Clint devait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux du gamin.

Qui savait quand une telle chose avait pu se produire ? Quand est-ce que des sentiments cordiaux et amicaux s'étaient transformés en sentiments amoureux ?

Si Pietro avait été une femme, peut-être que l'archer aurait compris plus tôt. Il ignorait jusqu'alors qu'il pouvait aimer un homme amoureusement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question. Pour lui ça avait été logique, le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec ses parents et en particulier son père ne lui avait laissé aucun autre choix. Il fallait trouver une femme, se marier et faire des gosses.

Clair, net et précis.

Tout était désormais remis en cause. Il ne se demandait jamais quels étaient les sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard de Pietro. Cela paraissait tellement naturel, logique, aussi facile que de respirer.

Cela faisait deux jours que le Sokovien était parti en mission Dieu seul savait où. Il l'appelait au moins une fois chaque jour pour prendre de ses nouvelles, vérifier son état et il finissait toujours leur conversation téléphonique en promettant qu'il rentrerait rapidement.

Alors Hawkeye attendait.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, alors qu'il pensait être pratiquement tiré d'affaire, son moral commença progressivement à baisser.

À l'aube du quatrième jour, Clint eut un monstrueux coup de déprime. Il était assis sur le lit quand ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier. Les larmes tombèrent en cascade sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il les laissait tomber, il attendait patiemment que son chagrin se tarisse. Il ignorait la raison de ses pleurs, il ignorait pourquoi il rechutait soudainement alors qu'il pensait aller mieux.

La dépression était une maladie imprévisible, longue et déroutante.

Sans même savoir comment, Clint commença à faire une crise de panique. Il eut subitement du mal à respirer, tout tournait autour de lui et les mauvais souvenirs qu'il essayait de ranger dans un coin de sa tête depuis des mois se faufilèrent sournoisement dans son esprit. Il se concentra tant bien que mal sur autre chose, sur n'importe quoi d'autre, il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête pour calmer la crise.

Mais c'était difficile car cette fois-ci, il était seul à affronter tout ça. Il priait pour que Pietro rentre dans la pièce alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas rentrer avant le lendemain. Il priait pour un miracle.

Clint enfonça ses ongles dans le creux de ses bras pour forcer son cerveau à reporter son attention sur la douleur. Au bout de quelques minutes, cela parut marcher car Hawkeye put respirer de façon plus naturelle à nouveau. Il s'était griffé jusqu'au sang. Les gouttes rouges coulaient lentement le long de ses avant-bras. Clint se fichait pas mal du sang, il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits et il gérait le contre-coup de la crise comme il pouvait.

Après cela, le blond prit la pire décision possible. Il allait mal et que faisait-il quand cela se produisait ? Il choisissait la solution de facilité et il buvait. Il avait promis à Pietro, il avait promis de continuer ses efforts même pendant son absence et pourtant, en fin de soirée de ce quatrième jour, il rompit sa promesse.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent et presque fantomatique vers le frigo et sortit plusieurs bouteilles. Il s'installa contre le mur, à même le sol et dans un élan de lucidité, il sortit son portable de la poche arrière de son pantalon et pianota le numéro de téléphone de Pietro sur les touches en tremblant.

Le Sokovien répondit dès la seconde sonnerie.

- _Clint ? Tout va bien ?_

La voix du Vif d'argent était teintée d'inquiétude et Hawkeye s'en voulut instantanément d'avoir appelé.

-Je… Je suis désolé. Je vais pas être capable de tenir ma promesse.

- _Peu importe ce que tu es sur le point de faire. Ne le fais pas. Clint je suis là d'accord ? Je rassemble mes affaires et je rentre tout de suite. Je vais demander à l'équipe de me déposer en quinjet et d'ici deux heures je peux être à l'hôtel. Alors ne fais rien d'irréfléchi et attends mon retour._

-Je… Je suis désolé.

Hawkeye n'attendit même pas la réponse du plus jeune, il raccrocha directement. Il ferma les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Il savait que leur conversation téléphonique n'allait rien changer. Il ne se contrôlait plus. L'envie d'alcool était revenue plus forte que jamais, elle prenait possession de son corps et plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Il agrippa une bouteille d'une main tremblante et soupira d'aise et de regret lorsqu'il porta le goulot à ses lèvres.

Il serait toujours temps de s'en vouloir plus tard, après tout.

oOo

Pietro avait fait au plus vite. Il avait ordonné aux Avengers de le ramener sur le champ sans donner plus d'explications et Natasha l'avait observé d'un air inquiet avant de le bloquer dans un coin du quinjet pour qu'il lui explique de quoi il en retournait. Le jeune homme avait fait de rapides au revoir à l'équipe avant de courir jusqu'à l'hôtel, ses traits étaient crispés d'inquiétude.

Le Sokovien se souvenait du code de la chambre d'hôtel, par chance, il put donc entrer sans tarder.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et il trébucha plusieurs fois en se frayant un chemin parmi les affaires égarées de Clint.

Il trouva d'ailleurs ce dernier recroquevillé et tremblant dans un coin de la salle de bain, les jambes repliées sur lui-même dans un geste désespéré de protection. Il avait les yeux fermés et malgré la noirceur de la pièce, Pietro remarqua sans grand mal les larmes sèches sur ses joues. Il s'assit à ses côtés sans faire de geste brusque et le rapprocha doucement de lui pour l'enlacer et lui signifier sa présence.

L'odeur de l'alcool emplissait la salle d'eau et le Vif d'argent en eut un relent de dégoût. Il avait envie de vomir et de pleurer à la fois. Clint allait mal et il n'avait même pas été là pour le soutenir. Il était totalement épuisé à cause de la mission qui l'avait vidé de toute énergie et retrouver l'archer dans un tel état d'impuissance faisait baisser son moral en flèche.

Il caressa doucement le dos de Clint d'une main tout en passant l'autre dans ses cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis des mois. Hawkeye semblait plongé dans un état de transe, il ne bougeait pas et ses yeux ne s'étaient toujours pas ouverts. Pietro commença à s'inquiéter, l'archer ne réagissait habituellement pas de cette façon durant l'une de ses crises.

Il se recula prudemment et prit son visage en coupe. Clint entrouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et son regard vitreux. Il était complètement saoul.

Hawkeye ouvrit la bouche, il parut chercher ses mots pendant plusieurs secondes mais rien ne sortit. Pietro n'avait pas lâché son visage, il semblait perdu dans la profondeur des yeux de son vis-à-vis. Le regard de Clint se posa soudainement sur les lèvres du Sokovien et une seconde plus tard, sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne s'en rendent compte, leurs bouches se sellèrent. Le geste était désespéré, inattendu, naturel. Leurs nez se touchaient, s'entrechoquaient au rythme de leurs mouvements brusques. Pietro entrouvrit la bouche et la langue de Clint se glissa doucement à l'intérieur. Leurs langues s'accordèrent parfaitement, menant une danse endiablée dont ils n'avaient cure. Ce sentiment inopportun de jouissance infinie atteignait la perfection et le Sokovien se demanda soudainement pourquoi ils avaient attendu autant de temps avant d'unir leurs lèvres. C'était merveilleux, c'était parfait, c'était un mélange de sentiments qui se mêlaient les uns aux autres, qui se mélangeaient et qui les emplissaient d'un bonheur conjoint.

Pietro se demanda s'il n'allait pas en pleurer de bonheur et Clint se sentait défaillir contre le jeune. Jamais, jamais un baiser n'avait été aussi intense. Le sentiment de vide que l'archer ressentait depuis des mois parut soudainement disparaître et Hawkeye préférait mourir sur le champ plutôt que de rompre ce moment purement magique.

À bout de souffle, les deux hommes se séparèrent à contre cœur pour retrouver une respiration normale. Clint sourit légèrement, un vrai sourire, un sourire comme Pietro n'avait pas eu la chance de voir au cours de ces derniers mois. Un sourire que le blond n'avait jamais vu.

Tout était parfait. Tout était beaucoup trop parfait. À force d'en avoir rêver, d'avoir prier le seigneur pour que cela se produise, ça avait fini par arriver et Pietro n'en avait cure. Il se sentait comme dans un rêve, un de ses fantasmes irréalisables qui perlait dans son esprit lorsqu'il se couchait aux côtés de l'archer une fois la nuit tombée. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être un rêve, pas cette fois. Tout semblait beaucoup trop réel.

Tout était réel.

Cette nuit-là, Pietro s'endormit en encerclant le corps de Clint, le nez dans sa nuque.

Bordel, sa vie était devenue parfaite.

oOo

Rectification : sa vie avait été parfaite le temps d'une nuit. Le lendemain, Clint semblait avoir oublié ce qu'il s'était produit la veille, peut-être croyait-il que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Pietro se sentait blessé et déçu. L'archer avait adopté un comportement normal et habituel à son égard tout au long de la journée et malgré les regards appuyés que le Sokovien lui lançait, il ne paraissait pas se souvenir de leur baiser. Hawkeye s'était tout de même excusé pour avoir bu autant après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait et la discussion en était restée là.

Alors le Vif d'argent se contentait de le regarder avec des yeux de chiot battu, dans l'attente d'une possible réaction de sa part.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda soudainement Clint en s'approchant de lui, le sortant de ses pensées.

Pietro sursauta légèrement avant de baisser les yeux.

-Rien, répondit -il en essayant d'adopter une attitude pour le moins normale. Il échoua lamentablement.

-Je te connais, gamin.

-Je… je suis juste fatigué de la mission, c'est tout.

Clint plissa les yeux, le Sokovien mentait trop mal pour qu'il croit à sa piètre excuse.

La discussion en resta cependant là et Pietro broya du noir pendant tout le reste de la journée.

Le soir venu, alors que le Vif d'argent jouait lamentablement avec ses coquillettes au fromage, Hawkeye eut un déclic.

Alors qu'il observait minutieusement son visage, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il écarquilla les yeux.

-Je t'ai…embrassé ?

La question avait franchie ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Cela eut pour effet de faire sursauter Pietro pour la seconde fois de la journée, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée par la même occasion.

-De… de quoi tu parles ? Bafouilla-t-il en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard du blond.

-Arrête Pietro. Je me souviens. Et ça explique aussi ton comportement anormal.

-Je… hmm, le Sokovien rougit encore plus, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

-Je suis désolé.

Pietro releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés, il daigna enfin plonger son regard dans le sien sous le coup de la surprise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comment ça pourquoi? Je t'ai embrassé, je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi tu es désolé de m'avoir embrassé ?

Clint se figea. Il ne voyait pas bien où le Sokovien voulait en venir.

-J'étais bourré, je t'ai pas demandé ton avis pour le faire. Je savais que j'allais finir par te blesser avec mes conneries… bordel.

Pietro s'était retenu toute la journée, il avait enfoui ses sentiments et avait caché sa déception du mieux qu'il avait pu le faire mais là c'était trop pour lui.

-Si tu t'en souviens, tu dois aussi te souvenir du fait que t'embrasser ne m'a pas dérangé.

L'archer ouvrit la bouche pour parler et la referma aussitôt, sous le choc de la révélation.

-Tu veux dire que…?

-Oui.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'un nouveau déclic se fit dans la tête de Clint. Les émotions, les sensations, tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps se mélangea dans son esprit et il fut enfin capable de mettre un mot sur l'étrange sentiment qui prenait possession de son corps lorsque Pietro était près de lui.

 _L'amour_.

Il aimait le gamin.

Et ça lui faisait peur.

Il était séparé de Laura et il était tombé amoureux d'un homme. Et en plus de ça, le Sokovien semblait l'aimer en retour.

Clint était effrayé, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se leva subitement et sortit de la chambre d'hôtel sans prononcer un mot, comme le lâche qu'il était, frappé par la dure vérité.

Pietro resta assis, devant son plat de coquillettes. Il sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues et ne fit rien pour les arrêter.

Il ne fut pas capable d'avaler une bouchée de plus.

Et de toute façon, ses pâtes étaient inondées de larmes.

oOo

Clint ne rentra qu'au milieu de la nuit. Quand il se glissa dans le lit, Pietro ferma les yeux et se força à adopter une respiration lente pour feindre le sommeil. Il était tourné de l'autre côté, éloigné le plus possible du blond. Il ne souhaitait pas lui parler, il ne souhaitait pas revenir sur leur précédente conversation. Il avait très bien compris ce que Clint pensait de tout ça et il allait lui falloir du temps pour l'accepter.

Hawkeye l'avait embrassé parce qu'il avait trop bu, il ne l'aimait pas en retour. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre à dire sur le sujet. Il allait juste devoir assimiler cette dure réalité et enfouir ses sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent avec le temps.

Il espérait qu'ils disparaîtraient avec le temps. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il était tombé amoureux de l'archer alors ça n'allait pas être facile. On ne choisissait pas de qui on tombait amoureux. On le faisait et point à la ligne, tant pis pour les conséquences.

Tout avait été trop beau pour être vrai. Leurs moments passés ensemble, leurs allusions, leurs sourires,... Pietro avait cru, non, il s'était persuadé que Clint l'aimait en retour. Il avait aveuglément pensé qu'ils pourraient se mettre en couple et partager encore plus de choses ensemble, qu'ils pourraient afficher leur amour au grand jour et que le blond irait mieux grâce à ça, qu'il tournerait définitivement la page sur Laura.

Mais tout avait été brusquement remis en question : peut-être que l'archer avait menti, peut-être qu'il aimait toujours sa femme, peut-être qu'il avait embrassé le Sokovien en désespoir de cause, peut-être qu'il le détestait maintenant qu'il avait compris que lui l'aimait.

C'est en tournant et retournant toutes ces questions dans sa tête que Pietro finit par trouver le sommeil, les yeux toujours humides des larmes qu'il avait précédemment versé.

oOo

Les deux hommes ne reparlèrent pas du baiser. Clint avait bien essayé de s'expliquer, de s'excuser et de supplier Pietro de l'écouter : ce dernier n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il s'était tout simplement contenté de sourire tristement et de dire que ça appartenait au passé, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'en parler.

Au fond de lui, tout se déchirait. Il avait envie de hurler tant la douleur était forte. Il avait envie de se jeter sur l'archer et de l'embrasser tout en le frappant pour lui avoir infligé tant de peine.

Il avait envie de partir mais de rester à la fois.

Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de le repousser.

Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il le détestait.

Le Sokovien ne savait plus où il en était et il haïssait cette sensation.

De son côté, Hawkeye n'était pas dans une meilleure situation. Il avait enfin fait le point sur ses sentiments et alors qu'il avait cru que Pietro l'aimait, il semblait désormais ne plus éprouver la même chose à son égard.

Clint ne savait même pas s'il était prêt pour une nouvelle relation. Il ignorait jusqu'alors qu'il pouvait tomber amoureux d'un homme et tout ça lui faisait peur.

Au fond, Hawkeye était tout aussi perdu que QuickSilver. Ils se cherchaient tous les deux sans se trouver, ils se rapprochaient pour s'éloigner, ils se montraient qu'ils s'aimaient tout en repoussant leurs sentiments.

La situation était devenue ambiguë, presque invivable.

Cela durait depuis deux semaines et ils étaient à un mois du passage devant le tribunal. Ce qu'il se passait entre eux ne les aidait bien évidemment pas dans la poursuite des efforts de Clint. Ce dernier avait de ce fait lâché prise à plusieurs reprises, buvant plus que nécessaire pour oublier.

Il avait commencé à boire pour oublier ses problèmes avec Laura et les enfants, il avait continué à boire car il faisait une dépression et qu'il pensait que ça l'aiderait, il n'avait pas arrêté car c'était devenu une nécessité.

Son moral s'était amélioré pendant un temps, quelques moments de déprimes avaient persisté mais globalement, l'on pouvait dire que ça allait nettement mieux.

Et voilà que désormais, il recommençait à boire à cause de ses problèmes avec Pietro. Il commençait à penser qu'il n'allait jamais s'en sortir.

A quelques semaines à peine du jour fatidique, le Sokovien parut brutalement sortir de sa torpeur. Il afficha un visage neutre et un regard déterminé, bien décidé à vaincre une fois pour toutes l'alcoolisme de Clint, quoi qu'il en coûte. Il était absolument impensable d'abandonner tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait à cause d'un quelconque problème insignifiant.

 _Insignifiant_... il fallait vite prononcer ce mot car il était quelque peu inapproprié concernant la situation.

Pietro prit donc des mesures radicales pour obtenir rapidement un résultat concluant. Il se débarrassa de la plupart des bouteilles d'alcool qui trônaient encore dans le frigidaire malgré le regard de chien battu de Clint et n'en laissa que deux. Il organisa un planning, délimitant le nombre de verres que l'archer devait boire par jour pour arriver à un résultat de zéro peu avant le tribunal.

Si Hawkeye l'écoutait et suivait à la lettre ce que le Vif d'argent lui disait, ça pouvait marcher.

Non seulement _ça_ pouvait marcher mais _ça_ devait marcher. L'enjeu était trop gros pour essuyer un échec.

Clint voulait la garde de ses enfants ? Il l'aurait coûte que coûte, Pietro en mettait sa main à couper.

oOo

Et tout recommençait comme au début. Hawkeye était dans un état lamentable et le Vif d'argent désespérait. En plus de cela, ils avaient perdu la relation si précieuse qu'ils entretenaient au début et ça les rendait malades, chacun de leur côté. Pietro montrait un visage impassible comme si toute cette situation ne lui faisait aucun mal et Clint se jetait de tout son être dans l'alcool pour oublier.

Un véritable jeu du chat et de la souris se produisait entre eux sans qu'ils ne daignent faire quoi que ce soit pour y remédier, attendant un signe inespéré de l'autre.

Il y avait trop de tension non-résolue entre les deux hommes, trop d'alchimie. Cela durait depuis le tout début. Peut-être ne s'en étaient-ils pas directement rendu compte en Sokovie mais ils s'étaient appréciés au premier regard. Ils avaient changé la vie de l'autre à leur manière, se frayant un chemin dans un parcours semé d'embûches.

C'était stupide de tout gâcher maintenant, tellement stupide. Clint savait qu'il aimait Pietro et il savait aussi qu'il l'aimait en retour. Les dés étaient entre les mains de l'archer car de son côté, le Sokovien ne pensait pas que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à tout ça et de se torturer l'esprit car Hawkeye devait en finir avec son problème d'alcoolisme et plutôt rapidement. Le jour du tribunal allait arriver à une vitesse folle et malgré ses efforts, il y avait encore du chemin à parcourir.

-Je peux pas Pietro, lâcha un jour Clint après quelques minutes de silence dans la chambre d'hôtel.

QuickSilver sursauta, tiré de ses pensées. Il se leva et s'approcha du blond, s'agenouillant devant lui et prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il le fixa dans les yeux et souffla un bon coup avant de répondre.

Il avait besoin du contact avec l'archer, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché si simplement, qu'il n'avait pas posé sa main sur la sienne. Tant pis pour ses résolutions. De plus, cela ne semblait pas déranger Clint le moins du monde qui se contentait de raffermir la prise et de le regarder avec des yeux tristes.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Clinton Francis Barton. Tu ne vas certainement pas baisser les bras après tous les mois qui viennent de passer, tu es plus fort que ça. Je crois en toi, depuis le début, alors prouve-moi que j'ai raison et prouve-toi que tu peux le faire. Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse alors c'est pas une putain de saloperie d'addiction qui va te pourrir la vie. Tu vaux mieux que ça, Clint, on le sait tous les deux. Tu vas faire ce que je t'ai dit de faire, tu vas continuer à te battre et tu auras la garde de tes gosses, je te le promets. T'es une personne formidable, Clint, ne laisse jamais rien ni personne remettre ça en doute.

Le Sokovien sourit et posa sa main sur la joue de l'archer. Ce dernier parut soudainement envoûté par la profondeur de ses iris et il s'avança d'instinct vers lui, comme s'il était sur le point de l'embrasser. Pietro sursauta et se recula en bafouillant avant de s'enfuir dans la salle de bain. Il ne savait pas à quoi est-ce que Hawkeye était en train de jouer mais il n'appréciait certainement pas la tournure des événements, ou il l'appréciait bien trop pour que ça lui soit bénéfique, au contraire.

Il aimait Clint et ce dernier se montrait particulièrement proche de lui alors qu'il ne s'était jamais exprimé sur les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard et qu'il avait fui à la première occasion lorsque le Sokovien avait avoué qu'il l'aimait.

Il n'avait pas le droit bordel, il n'avait pas le droit de le rejeter puis de revenir quand ça lui plaisait. Il n'était pas un putain d'objet.

Pietro était appuyé contre le lavabo, les yeux fermés, essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Il n'avait même pas pris soin de fermer la porte ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il n'ait pas entendu Clint pénétrer dans la pièce.

L'archer entoura sa taille de ses bras et embrassa chastement son cou en murmurant un ''merci'' avant de repartir dans la pièce d'à-côté.

Le Vif d'argent resta figé pendant plusieurs secondes. Est-ce que Clint venait réellement de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser dans le cou ? Il devenait probablement fou. Il s'imaginait des scènes, il divaguait, il...

 _Bordel_.

Il pouvait toujours sentir le souffle chaud du blond contre sa peau, il en avait encore des frissons.

Deux amis étaient-ils censés avoir ce genre de comportement l'un envers l'autre ? Le Sokovien en doutait. Il ne savait pas franchement ce qu'Hawkeye éprouvait à son égard. Il y avait cinq minutes encore, il pensait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques mais désormais, tout était remis en cause.

Etait-il possible que Clint l'aime en retour ?

Cela paraissait impossible, improbable, et pourtant... Pietro avait envie d'y croire. Il avait envie d'y croire depuis tant de temps qu'il finissait par s'en persuader.

Il sourit légèrement en passant ses doigts sur son cou, à l'endroit précis où Clint avait posé ses lèvres.

oOo

Après cet épisode, tout parut aller mieux. Clint donnait énormément de sa personne pour s'améliorer et les deux hommes avaient retrouvé leur relation passée. Ils étaient proches, ils se souriaient, ils riaient ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et de ce qui les liait exactement mais cela paraissait être implicite : les problèmes de l'archer passaient avant tout.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le tribunal, après tout. Ils pourraient parler de tout ça calmement quand ça irait mieux. C'était ce qu'ils se disaient chacun de leur côté, en tout cas.

Hawkeye allait mieux moralement ainsi que physiquement. Il n'avait plus refait de crise depuis un bon moment et il s'était calmé concernant sa consommation d'alcool. Ça n'avait pas été facile, il avait fallu tout reprendre depuis le début. Baisser progressivement la dose quotidienne, résister, pleurer,... mais quand l'on voyait le résultat, on se disait que ça valait le coup.

Parfois, Pietro repensait au jour où il avait franchi la porte de l'hôtel et où il avait trouvé Clint en état de décomposition avancée. Le blond avait maigri, ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés, il ne se rasait plus, ne se lavait plus, ses yeux étaient vides de toute vie... Le Sokovien souhaitait plus que tout effacer cette image monstrueuse de sa mémoire.

Voir Clint dans cet état lui avait fait _mal_.

La chambre d'hôtel était dans un état déplorable et Hawkeye était blessé à plusieurs endroits. Pietro avait compris en voyant le verre parsemant le sol de la salle de bain. Tout allait mal, Clint allait mal, Pietro allait mal car Clint allait mal. Un cercle vicieux de désespoir absolu s'était installé dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse et les deux hommes avaient dû travailler dur pour rétablir un certain équilibre dans leur vie et pour reprendre le contrôle un tant soit peu.

L'archer avait vécu un putain d'enfer. Quand le Vif d'argent y pensait, son cœur se tordait. Il avait été seul pendant des mois, avec personne à ses côtés pour l'aider. Il avait dû se sentir abandonné, délaissé. C'était inconcevable et tellement douloureux.

Clint n'était pas seul, il avait peut-être perdu sa femme mais tout un groupe était derrière lui et tenait à lui. Ce groupe bien connu qui se faisait appeler _Les Avengers_. Et pourtant, pourtant, à ce moment-là, personne n'avait rien vu, personne n'avait rien su, personne n'avait rien fait. Et Clint avait continué à pourrir, seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel avec des pensées suicidaires plein la tête. Le célèbre Hawkeye avait failli se suicider, bordel. Il y avait pensé, il en avait eu envie. Il avait peut-être même prévu le jour de sa mort. Peut-être bien qu'il avait réglé tous les détails, qu'il avait préparé son testament, qu'il s'était imaginé toute la scène comme s'il y était. Peut-être s'était-il demandé si quelqu'un allait le pleurer le jour où il partirait. Il avait sombré, sombré. Il avait coulé dans les profondeurs sans aucune ancre à laquelle se raccrocher. Il avait tenu le coup grâce à quelques bouteilles d'alcool qui lui pourrissaient désormais la vie, comme s'il avait besoin de ça en plus du reste.

Et Pietro ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa femme avait pu ne pas être là pour lui. Sa femme. Elle n'avait rien fait, elle l'avait jeté et lui avait enlevé tout ce à quoi il accordait une certaine importance. Elle l'avait mis dehors en lui volant sa liberté, elle avait détruit sa vie, y voyant sûrement une maigre réjouissance dans son propre chagrin.

QuickSilver se détestait pour avoir ce genre de pensées pour Laura. Il devait sûrement exagérer la situation, cette femme n'était pas un monstre. Clint l'avait bien épousée, après tout. Seulement, elle avait passé de longues années avec lui et à la première occasion, elle avait tout balancé par la fenêtre et s'était débarrassée de lui comme s'il était un pauvre déchet auquel nous n'accordons aucune importance. Quel genre de personne peut se montrer aussi cruel ?

Pietro se demandait également ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas frappé à cette porte, s'il n'avait pas insisté pour rester malgré la volonté de Clint de le faire partir. Est-ce que le blond aurait franchi le cap ? Est-ce qu'il serait _mort_ ? Pendant ces moments-là, le Sokovien secouait la tête pour chasser ces pensées inopportunes.

Clint allait mieux, et ce un peu grâce à lui. Il avait repris du poids, il se lavait, il mangeait, il buvait moins, il riait même, parfois. L'hôtel qui ressemblait à une espèce de caverne décrépie avait retrouvé un aspect normal et le soleil se levait même chaque matin pour égayer leurs journées.

Bordel, ça faisait du bien. Pietro se surprit à sourire, perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur Clint qui le regardait en retour. Le Vif d'argent avait un air béat sur la figure mais il s'en fichait. Il était piètrement heureux.

Clint allait mieux, Clint s'en sortirait, Clint était _vivant_.

oOo

Le jour du tribunal était finalement arrivé. Hawkeye s'était levé le matin sans avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit, tremblant d'appréhension. Pietro posa ses mains sur les siennes pour calmer ses tremblements en lui souriant légèrement.

-Calme-toi, Clint. Tout va bien se passer.

Le blond hocha la tête et amena le plus jeune contre lui pour l'enlacer, histoire de se donner un peu de courage avant de partir. Le Sokovien l'accompagnait mais il n'avait pas le droit de rentrer dans la salle avec lui, il devait attendre à l'extérieur.

L'épreuve paraissait absolument insurmontable pour Clint. Il devait se traîner jusqu'à là-bas seul, affronter son ex-femme et garder son calme face à tous les jurés. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'osait imaginer les conséquences qui résulteraient de son absence au tribunal.

Il resta blottit contre Pietro pendant un petit moment avant de se détacher de lui et de lui offrir un sourire forcé pour le rassurer. Le plus jeune n'était pas dupe mais il ne pipa mot.

Les deux hommes se mirent alors en route, le Sokovien conduisit la voiture et déposa Clint devant le tribunal. Il descendit du véhicule et s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui souhaiter bonne chance. Hawkeye se détendit quelques peu à son contact et lui rendit son étreinte. Pietro passa une main dans ses cheveux comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis des mois pour aider le plus âgé à se calmer.

-Tu vas y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu vas obtenir la garde de tes gamins, je te le promets, chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant de se reculer et de lui embrasser le front.

Clint hocha la tête et souffla un ''merci''. Il fut bien obligé de relâcher Pietro. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la grande porte du bâtiment et se retourna avant de la franchir pour regarder le Vif d'argent. Ce dernier lui adressa un signe de la main et Hawkeye pénétra dans le tribunal en soufflant.

Il était seul. Le grand jour était arrivé. A ce moment-là, il avait juste peur de faire une crise de panique et d'être incapable de contrôler son trop plein d'émotions.

Alors qu'il attendait devant la salle, les souvenirs de ces derniers mois lui revinrent à l'esprit et il s'appuya sur la chambranle pour ne pas chanceler.

Il se revit alcoolique, dépressif, seul au milieu des cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol. Sa déprime passée le frappa avec brutalité, tout ce qu'il avait enduré, la plaie ouverte dans son esprit qui n'avait jamais réellement guéri. Il avait saccagé la chambre d'hôtel, il s'était détruit. Il avait bu pendant des mois jusqu'à en vomir, il avait arrêté de se nourrir, de prendre soin de lui. Il avait gâché sa propre vie, sombrant dans les méandres du désespoir. Clint revit sa main ensanglantée après qu'elle ait brisée le miroir de la salle de bain, il vit les larmes qui coulaient autrefois sur ses joues sans rien pour les arrêter.

Il avait été cadavérique, détruit, mal au possible. _Seul_. La solitude le frappait désormais de plein fouet. Comment avait-il pu atteindre un tel point de non-retour sans demander aucune aide ?

Il avait même songé à mettre fin à sa vie, pensant que personne ne le regretterait. Il s'était cru horrible, se voyant comme un monstre à chaque fois qu'un miroir rencontrait son regard. Il avait été dégoûté de lui-même. Dégoûté de son existence. Dégoûté de la vie. Cette dernière valait-elle la peine d'être vécue ? Il s'était posé cette question un million de fois sans jamais trouver de réponse.

Et puis finalement, après tout ce désespoir, Pietro était venu sonner à sa porte. Littéralement.

Pietro l'avait aidé à remonter la pente, il s'était tenu à ses côtés pendant des mois sans jamais rien lâcher. Il n'avait jamais montré de dégoût pour lui, juste une profonde et sincère envie de l'aider. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il devait se battre.

Il lui avait expliqué que la vie était dure, qu'elle était parsemée de souffrance mais qu'il fallait affronter toutes les épreuves qu'on nous envoyait pour évoluer.

Et plus que tout ça : Pietro avait cru en lui. Il avait cru en lui comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il avait passé ses journées à l'aider, à se consacrer à lui et à le convaincre de se battre. Il lui avait prouvé qu'au fond, la vie valait peut-être la peine d'être vécue.

Le gamin avait été là, encore et toujours. Il l'avait épaulé, il avait su calmer chacune de ses crises, il avait su lui apporter un peu de gaieté en lui offrant un sourire chaque matin.

Le Sokovien était formidable. Il était généreux et attentif, il savait lui témoigner son attachement. Personne n'avait jamais aidé Clint de cette façon. Il s'était senti aimé, soutenu et ça lui avait donné envie d'aller mieux, de se donner les moyens d'aller mieux.

Et l'archer avait réussi. Il avait réussi, bordel. Il avait fini par régler ses putains de problèmes d'alcool. Il avait su jeter les bouteilles restantes à la poubelle. Il avait dit adieu à ce liquide mortel qui avait bien failli causer sa perte.

Désormais, Hawkeye était un autre homme. Tout n'était pas encore parfait, il y avait encore un bout de chemin à parcourir pour retrouver une vie ''normale'', mais il avait foi en l'avenir et c'était déjà un grand pas en avant.

Clint n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait su s'arrêter de boire, qu'il était tiré d'affaire. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'allait pas replonger, qu'il n'allait pas reprendre. Il avait vécu un enfer une fois, ça n'arriverait pas une seconde fois. Il refusait de se laisser tenter par le diable en personne à nouveau.

Il désirait juste retrouver ses gosses, éviter tout contact avec sa femme et reprendre le cours de sa vie avec les Avengers. Car au fond, les Avengers étaient _sa_ famille.

Clint ne tremblait plus, il n'avait plus peur. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il la franchit la tête haute et remplie de pensées bienheureuses. Il allait gagner ce putain de procès, il en était persuadé.

Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

oOo

A l'extérieur, Pietro se faisait un sang d'encre depuis plus d'une heure. Il était assis sur un banc devant le tribunal et il se retournait toutes les trente secondes dans l'attente de voir Clint arriver.

Le Sokovien se posait mille questions. Il avait peur d'avoir raté quelque chose, il redoutait la venue de l'archer car il était effrayé à l'idée de le voir arriver avec des yeux remplis de tristesse. Si tel était le cas, ils auraient perdu. Et s'ils perdaient, rien ne lui garantissait que le blond n'allait pas sombrer de nouveau dans l'alcoolisme.

Le Vif d'argent sera les poings, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la paume de ses mains. Il avait envie de se lever et de courir pour se défouler mais s'il le faisait, il serait au centre de l'attention des personnes présentes autour du tribunal. Alors il se contentait juste de rester assis et d'attendre inlassablement. Il avait l'impression d'être sur ce banc miteux depuis une éternité.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et il se retourna, espérant une fois de plus que Clint allait apparaître.

Ce fut le cas cette fois-ci.

Pietro se releva et partit le rejoindre, utilisant sa vitesse supersonique, n'y tenant plus.

Son cœur rata littéralement un battement quand Clint lui sourit. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes mais le Sokovien comprit que ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse mais des larmes de joie.

-On l'a fait Pietro, on a réussi !

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Vif d'argent pour qu'il se jette sur lui et qu'il le serre de toutes ses forces.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils m'accordaient la garde des enfants pour tous les week-end si je continuais comme ça, un professionnel passera me faire des examens dans un mois et si je suis clean, je pourrai enfin revoir mes mômes !

La voix de Clint tremblait sous l'émotion et Pietro pleurait de soulagement contre son épaule. Ils avaient réussi.

Bordel.

Ils l'avaient vraiment fait.

Les deux hommes étaient dans leur bulle, plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux. Ils faisaient complètement abstraction des personnes qui passaient à leurs côtés pour rentrer ou pour sortir du tribunal.

Après cinq bonnes minutes où ils pleurèrent l'un contre l'autre, Clint se recula légèrement et l'expression de son visage changea. Il avait un petit sourire attendri et il posa une main sur la joue de Pietro pour effacer ses larmes.

-Pietro... je veux te dire quelque chose.

Hawkeye chuchotait désormais, de peur de briser la bulle de bien-être qui s'était instaurée entre eux, les protégeant du monde extérieur.

Le Sokovien hocha la tête et l'encouragea à continuer.

-C'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour te dire ça, c'est... Y a pas de bon moment pour dire ce genre de chose. T'as été là pour moi pendant des mois, tu n'as jamais abandonné, tu as su me montrer que tu tenais à moi de mille manières, comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Tu m'as aidé, tu m'as sauvé. Tu as été la seule raison pour laquelle je me levais le matin ces derniers temps, la raison pour laquelle j'ai eu envie de me battre et de me sortir de toute cette merde. Je sais même pas comment te remercier. Je ne pourrai jamais te montrer à quel point je suis reconnaissant, gamin.

Clint fit une pause dans son discours, sa main n'avait pas quittée la joue du plus jeune.

-Je... Je me suis attaché à toi. Comment aurais-je pu ne pas le faire ? Tu as été là, chaque jour. Tu étais généreux, compréhensif, à l'écoute... Je sais pas exactement quand est-ce que je l'ai vraiment réalisé, depuis combien de temps c'est à l'intérieur de moi mais... Je t'aime. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, gamin.

Alors que Pietro s'était retenu de pleurer pendant toute la durée du discours de Clint, il n'y tint plus. Il avait attendu ça pendant tellement de temps, il avait l'impression que le temps s'était mis en pause, que la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner, que plus rien ne comptait.

Il réduisit l'espace qui le séparait de l'archer et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était encore mieux que la première fois.

Clint était sobre, Clint lui avait déclaré son amour, Clint _l'aimait_.

Le Sokovien n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il s'aperçut qu'Hawkeye pleurait, lui-aussi. Il pleurait de soulagement, de bonheur.

-Je t'aime aussi, l'ancêtre, lui répondit Pietro, au creux de son oreille.

Clint sourit. Il le savait déjà mais l'entendre dire par le plus jeune valait tout l'or du monde.

Il était plus heureux que jamais, après des mois de souffrance, le bonheur lui ouvrait enfin ses portes.

Alors l'archer embrassa de nouveau son compagnon avec passion et amour, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait trouvé son ancre, il avait trouvé l'homme qui lui permettait d'avancer et qui le rendait heureux.

Pietro prit le visage de Clint en coupe et posa son front contre le sien, il avait la nette impression de nager en plein rêve. Sauf que cette fois-ci, tout était réel.

-Tu l'avais pas vue venir, celle-là, n'est-ce pas ? Rit Hawkeye en posant ses lèvres sur le nez de Pietro.

Le Sokovien éclata de rire en secouant la tête, serrant un peu plus fort le corps de l'archer contre lui.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les commentaires ! Ça me ferait très plaisir d'avoir vos retours sur cet OS. A très bientôt j'espère !


End file.
